Visiting Hours
by Jokerfest
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Batman wanted...no needed to see Joker. A little sneak into the cell won't hurt after all he is Batman. And the screaming...well they're in Arkham who's going to care? WARNING: Slash, language, very obvious smut Batman/Joker/Scarecrow
1. CellDom Bored

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, NOT EVEN THE SETTING. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS AND CHRIS NOLAN. I'M JUST THE WRITER.

'_You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever.'_

Batman had remembered what the maniacal clown had said those many nights ago. He knew, when he was hunched over his city alone in the darkness, that the Joker had been right. He was truly alone with this madman as his mate, his partner. Though they danced on the opposite end of the ballroom they were destined to collide at some point. It was as inevitable as gravity.

To be Batman there was a part of him that had to be forsaken, a nerve laid bare. It rippled and pulsed beneath the Joker's coarse cuttings and he knew that its tenderness was steadily being replaced by stitches Joker had so haphazardly placed there. The Joker though his work did not seem precise did his work as a seasoned maestro directed an orchestra; flawlessly. He knew that three months ago he had been holding onto something precious, but it was gone now cut away.

Rachel dying, Harvey falling and still he remained. He was the gargoyle that sat upon the tallest tower of this maddening city. It was filthy, but so was he. It seemed almost poetry that he be drenched in the blood of the innocent, steeped in the guilt of sin. Only the Joker understood, only that crazed bastard with his garish smile could see the tatters of his former self.

'_You'll be in a padded cell forever.'_

'_Maybe we can share one. They'll be doubling up, the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds.'_

He found him there, perphenazine drugs running his system like a river running a well-known course. Entering the room, he barely made an impression on the once charismatic master of crime. He kneeled before the Joker looked at the way his mouth, being scarred refused to slacken. The man slouched on the wall similar to a puppet placed on a shelf. He was bound in a straightjacket, but Batman suspected it was more out of malice for this particular patient than any safety precautions.

Finally the Joker glanced up at the new shadow that had taken up residence in his room. Dark lashes blinked softly, struggling to register why this shadow held so much importance to him. He was missing his spark, but the question was still there.

"What are you, doing here? Bat. Man."

"Don't know."

Scarred lips smiled grimely. The Joker sighed as he sluggishly forced himself to sit up a bit straighter. "Let…let me-uh guess here. You missed **me**?"

Batman didn't answer but removed one of his heavily plated gauntlet and glove. It clanked to the floor. A hand, scarred in some places, calloused and strong, traced the awkward rips in Joker's face. Joker closed his eyes, less from drugs and more from the way he was being touched. He whimpered softly as masculine hands ghosted over his lips.

"You complete me and I complete you," he whispered as he chuckled softly. It was a ghost of his former hysterical laughter. Batman wasn't sure if he preferred this dampened laugh, but it was something of his former adversary. He leaned in inhaling the other man's scent, satisfied that he did not _smell_ like Arkham.

"Bat. Man. **Finish it**," he growled irritably as he edged closer to him, nose to cowl.

Batman had missed that voice, the one that almost seemed to come from another source. Tremors ran through him when he heard that guttural tone. It spoke of darkness; it spoke of a feral animal that skulked on the outskirts of an unprotected village. Used properly it screamed sex, and it was being used properly.

Soft lips pressed against awkward chapped ones. Joker opened his mouth letting Batman's tongue caress his own. He bucked forward struggling to press himself against the shadowed man. A rough hand grabbed, now brown locks, and forced his mouth even harder against his own. Batman bit down hard on the Joker's lip until it bled and then proceeded to lick the blood away.

"**Straight jacket off now!**"

Batman nodded slightly dazed and began removing the various straps and buckles that kept Joker from moving. Finally when the jacket had been removed the Joker stood up shakily. He rolled his shoulders, popped his neck and clenched his hands repeatedly trying to remember his old self. He wanted this and damn if the drugs were going to keep it from him. Roughly forced against a wall shook away stray thoughts. Alright, actions spoke louder than words anyway.

Desperate lips crashed against chapped ones. Batman forced his tongue into Joker's mouth once again, making the slender man beneath him moan softly. He knew, however, if he wanted more-

"The mask, Bat. **Take it off now**."

Batman removed the chest plate, the other remaining gauntlet and glove, the leg armor, until he was completely naked save for the cowl. He looked at Joker silently pleading that he would honor this one wish.

"I won't tell anyone, Bat and you know I'm a man of my word," he said smiling with just a hint of insanity at the edges.

Batman removed the mask and let it fall to the floor.

Joker smirked," Hell Bat no wonder you wear that mask. Gotham's most eligible bachelor is the **Batman**."

Bruce scowled and rushed Joker up against a wall and bit his neck harshly. Blood oozed slowly from Joker's neck as he bucked forward his now full-blown erection brushing against Bruce's own. Bruce hissed loudly as he suckled on the Joker's neck. Joker let his head fall back against the wall as Bruce proceeded to remove the ridiculous orange jumpsuit, the underwear, thank God, and trace his lips lower. Soft lips began tracing collarbone, licking and nipping at the taut flesh. Joker threaded his hair through Bruce's yanking when the older man bit down a dusky nipple. Bruce's mouth however busy did not distract from his curious hand. He had never seen Joker naked, never known that he was so young. He admired his flesh, the way skin stretched over wiry muscle. He let his hand graze narrow hips, and squeeze a plump ass that he had never quite noticed before. Joker pushed rolled his hips against Bruce's trying to get the man to moan but instead received a harsh growl, and a bruising bite on his arm. Seeing that his wriggling would not get him what he wanted he decided to try a different means of persuasion.

He pulled away and forcefully slammed Bruce against the wall.

"Now let me…**show you how it's done**," he growled as he tongued Bruce's ear. He nibbled the lobe thoughtfully and let his tongue satisfy its curiosity going down Bruce's throat. Bruce moaned softly his one hand scraping at the wall the other buried in Joker's hair. Joker grinned and ghosted chapped lips to two pinkish nipples. Pink he thought. Hehe. He licked one and suckled gently. Bruce hissed and began tugging at his hair. Joker grinned maliciously and bit down hard on one nipple while he gently rolled the other between his fingers. He released both and proceeded to lick the rising sweat that was now cropping up on Bruce's delicious abs. '**Fuck that** all of Bruce was _deliiiicioussss_' He bit and suckled at taut flesh from well muscled chest to sexy curved hips and was finally nibbling at a bucking waist which he was struggling to hold down. He could hear Bruce clenching his teeth together holding back moans that he would have loved to hear. '**He was gonna fucking hear them.**' He stood back up and captured Bruce's mouth with his own and at the same time snaked his hand down and grabbed at Bruce's thick cock. The man practically shouted into his mouth smashing his cock forcefully against his own. Joker moaned into Bruce's mouth but continued to fist him. His tongue delved deep into Bruce's mouth, playing with the roof of it swallowing each moan down.

He pulled away from the sweaty quivering flesh that was Bruce and growled at him before getting on his knees once more. "When I suck you off, **moan**, **got that?**"

With that Joker took the entire length of Bruce's cock in his mouth all at once. Bruce cried out and yanked Joker's head instinctively. Joker allowed this and continued bobbing his head up and down Bruce's cock. He couldn't help but enjoy the taste and swallowed every drop of precum from Bruce's weeping head.

Bruce had lost all sense of self except for the sensation of pumping his cock into Joker's hot mouth. If Joker kept using his tongue like that and 'FUCK' those teeth dragging along his 'DAMMIT.' A guttural yelp escaped from between his lips as Joker began licking and nipping at his balls. If he kept this up…He yanked Joker by the hair taking him off his cock and pushing him onto the padded floor.

Joker was being ravaged. Everywhere rough hands, biting, bleeding, rough tongue tracing over old wounds. He couldn't think just feel, tiny explosions going off in his head. Calloused fingers made their way to his mouth and he gladly suckled them because he was so eagerly awaiting what came next. One finger inserted itself and he hissed with pain. The long finger pushed in and out and finally pushed a little deeper…

"**FUCK**," his whole body arched up as Bruce hit his prostate. He didn't even feel when Batman forced in another finger; he only realized that Bruce was repeatedly hitting his-

"**Fuckfuckfuckfuck…oh FUCK,"** he cried as he convulsed uncontrollably. Finally he could feel the tip of Bruce's cock at his entrance. Bruce gave no warning as he shoved his entire length inside of him. His vision went white as he screamed loudly. His nails clawed into the floor as Bruce pulled out and slammed into him again, hitting his sweet spot.

'Fuckin stars this time'

Over and over again he forced himself into Joker's blistering, cock-clenching heat. He took Joker's lips again letting Joker practically swallow his tongue. He reached his other hand down and fisted Joker as he felt his own finish nearing. Cries and moans reverberated down his throat to the pit of belly. His spine shivered at the sounds only encouraging him to fuck the Joker even harder into the floor. Soon their rhythm was lost as Joker began to feel his release as well.

Moans and chocked laughs escaped into Batman's waiting mouth as he bucked upwards into Bruce's hands seeking his own release. When he came he could have sworn he had blacked out. HE could still feel Batman driving into him and finally an animalistic growl as teeth sank into his shoulder and spurts of cum flooded through him.

The two of them collapsed against each other, sweaty and sticky and smelling of extremely hot sex. Joker grinned madly to himself eyes closed. His hands curled around Bruce's jet-black hair. Finally Bruce slid out with a wet popping sound. He looked down at the post-orgasmic face of Joker, he found that he actually looked somewhat angelic despite the scars surrounding his mouth. He moved lower and cleaned away Joker's cum with his tongue. Joker already sated from their fucking simply lay there certain that certain nerve endings had fired once too many and were now to tired to register the loving blowjob. A long lick from asshole to the tip of his cock did get a small whimper however.

"Not a chance in hell Joker, gotta get home," Bruce said as he brought his face up to his.

He helped the younger man situp and get his jumpsuit back on. However he left the straightjacket off. Joker quirked an eyebrow at Bruce. Batman ignored him and continued to put on his armor which was a mite uncomfortable considered he was sticky with sweat and cum. He then walked out leaving the door wide open.

Before leaving he said, "Next time we're using my bed."

Joker grinned madly and shrieked with laughter. Batman smirked and disappeared.


	2. Bathroom Bedlam

I DO NOT OWN JOKER OR BATMAN…THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND CHRIS NOLAN…I JUST LIKE WRITING SMUT

Joker was free in all sense of the word. He stepped from his prison his legs still shaky from the mind-melting sex he had had only thirty minutes earlier. Gripping the edge of the door frame and looking out he briefly wondered if Batman…Bruce expected him to come clean. He moved down the hallways his feet slapping softly against the floor, he then wondered why he hadn't thought to ask Batman…umm, Bruce, for a weapon. Aftersex thoughts were always shaky he concluded, and that had been some thought-sucking sex. So shrugging his shoulders and snickering he decided that the best plan of action was to sneak out without killing anyone which wasn't nearly as fun as his _original_ plan.

The guards here, Joker knew were lazy. They were on edge but not nearly as wary as they should be. This would be one guards downfall as Joker knocked him out, stole his uniform, his keys and left him a cell with one of the more "active" patients of Arkham. He didn't have the time to kill anyone, such a shame, but someone should get some enjoyment here. A new blue uniform replaced his dreadful orange one and it was with an almost easy stroll that he found his way outside.

Of course, the guards out here…

"Hey!"

He giggled a little as he rushed one guard and took his gun and then shot him in the face. He would need a gun as shaky as he was. He chuckled madly as he dodged another guard and bopped him over the head with the gun. Seeing another opening present itself he kicked the stumbling man near the base of his spine. The man fell as he expected but honestly wasn't there one knife anywhere to finish the job?

No?

So he kicked the man over with his foot, leaned down, and forced the gun down his throat and slammed it down as hard as he could. The jaw broke as he expected and the man's watery eyes widened considerably at the sudden shock and pain. Blood gurgled from his damaged throat and Joker couldn't resist a hearty laugh.

"**Whatsuh matter**…**gat got your tongue**," and he laughed hysterically. Watching as the light went out of the man's eyes Joker got up and practically skipped out of Arkham. Well, not skipped, there was the matter of his ass being a little sore.

A crew. Gasoline. Matches. These were the necessary things to make the world a little more…**chaotic**. He didn't want to begin these things yet, but he'd at least need a place to stay. Walking down the streets of Gotham an idea suddenly entered his mind.

Why not pay the Batman a visit? He laughed loudly as he realized he'd already been there once to crash a party. He had been in his house looking for _Harvey _to get to _him. _He guffawed loudly at this and decided that he and Batman would have to have a talk. Cars in Gotham were easy to find and incredibly easy to wire and so it was with great relish that he found a car that suited his needs perfectly. It was green, a very emerald green, that Joker felt did him justice. Running his hands through his hair he realized that his makeup would have to be replaced sooner rather than later. "Alright", he said a manic grin on his lips, "I've talked myself into it. Maybe I'll knock off a craft shop just to get back into the **swing **of things."

Getting into the Bat's penthouse was easier the first time because there were no party guests. Sneaking in in required only his deft fingers, his genius, and the gun he had gotten from the guard. Okay, he scowled admittedly, so he knocked. A man in probably in his late fifties opened the door. Honestly who opens the door this late at night in Gotham? He pointed the gun at the man and licked his lips.

"Evening, **uh**…the Ba**t home**," and with this remark he giggled hysterically hardly able to keep the gun steady. The man's eyes widened at his knowledge of the Batman and he couldn't help but poke the man in the chest with the gun playfully, "**come on old man lemme in**."

"He's not here," the gent said pushing the gun away and crossing his arms.

"Let him in Alfred," a suave voice said from within.

"Master Bruce may I remind you that this mad man-"

"**Heeellllo, now listen**…I am no**t **crazy or mad…I'm **happy**_," _he snarled as his tongue traced lazily over his scars. He stood at the door tapping his foot until the man stepped aside revealing a very delicious Bruce Wayne in black boxer briefs. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully as he eyed the dark haired man. Had he really been fucking this man earlier, it had been kind of dark being in a cell and all, but now he could see every nuance of Bruce's body. He was like one of those statues that had unreasonably perfect bodies, except well real. He strolled in a large grin on his newly painted face, "Hey Ba**t**."

"Joker," Bruce said solemnly, "you got here more quickly than I expected. I thought you would at least blow up Arkham before you got here."

"Saving **that** for another time. Right now I just want to…uhh…pick up where we left off."

"I just took a shower."

"Excuse me," the now obviously pissed butler interjected, "but am I right to assume that you visited this monster Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred I did."

"After what he did to Rachel? After all that you did to get him locked away in the first place!?"

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Joker shivered as he remembered just how his hands felt running along his body. He remembered taking those fingers in his mouth and…

"**Fuck**. Where's your bathroom?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow but told him it would be at the end of the hall, first door on the left. He brushed by the irate Englishman and couldn't resist giving Bruce's ass a light squeeze before skipping off to the bathroom.

A bathroom. A **fucking** bathroom is what he called this. The entire room was made of ivory marble. The sink was a deep basin lined with a golden rim. Lush tan towels hung on individual hoops above the toilet, which he noticed was not made of porcelain, but marble, white marble. He shivered again remembering the real reason he was here in the first place. He looked down at the now obvious tent in his pants. Sitting on the lid of the toilet he unzipped himself from the now constricting pants. He moaned softly as cool air brushed against his cock. He knew he was in serious trouble if Batman could get this kind of reaction out of him just by running his hands through hisfucking hair.

"Ahhh-ah," he said as he took his cock in his hand. Leaning over he managed to turn on the faucet. He let warm water tickle over one of his hands. Perfect.

"Uhh-eh- FUCK," he said taking his now wet hands and running them up and down his cock. He used long slow strokes, biting his lip as he did so. His hips jerked forward as he tossed his head back. He imagined Bruce stroking him like this. Imagined sure calloused hands pumping him. He caressed his scars with his tongue as he began to sigh Bruce's name. **He needed to get out of these goddamn pants**! The clown kicked off boots a size too big and wriggled out of the pants and let them rest in a pile at his feet. He pulled both legs onto the toilet seat now practically crouching on it. He took two fingers and shoved them into his mouth sucking languidly pretending they were Bruce's. Bruce. Batman. Even with his identity revealed Batman did not disappoint. He took away his fingers and then inserted them into his ass. He winced in pain but continued to push deeper as he pumped his dick steadily with the other hand.

"Ugh…**Fuck ME**," he shouted as his invading fingers found his prostate. He bucked into his hands almost sliding off the seat entirely. He pumped faster and began hitting his prostate with a third finger. His eyes were shut and he was panting, his tongue peeking out past blood red lips. Faster he pumped his fingers into himself until he could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"**Bruce**…**fuck, fuck**…**FUCK**!"

Splatters of cum hit the bathroom walls and dribbled down Joker's hand as he came. His eyes were lidded as he observed the mess he had made. He smiled lazily at his handiwork or Bruce's handiwork if he wanted to be technical.

A knock on the door.

"Joker, what's going on in there?"

Speak of the devil.

"Why don't you come in and take a look. I didn't lock the door."

Bruce opened the door and glanced at a half naked Joker whose hands he noted were covered in sticky cum. Looking around the bathroom he noticed that Joker's hands weren't the only things that were sticky. Bruce looked at the Joker whose eyes were heavy with lust. His legs were splayed lazily over both sides of the toilet seat and one of his hands was already licking cum slicked digits. He closed the door behind him.

"Joker," he said huskily, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Thinkin' about you **Bruceey**."

Bruce walked over to the clown and kneeled between his legs, resting his hands on his knees. He rubbed his thumbs lightly over the skin underneath the Joker's knees. He could hear the Joker's breathing become slightly more husky and he smiled softly to himself as he continued his ministrations.

"Alfred doesn't want you to stay here."

"I-m not- I'm not allowed to kill him am-**ughhh**," he said as hands worked their way up to his inner thigh.

"No, you can't. Alfred…Alfred is more than my friend. He's like a father to me," Bruce murmured as he bent down and began tonguing the area near Joker's knees.

"Is-**fuck**-is that-soooooo…mmmmph, Bruce…"

"Yes, it is and he," Bruce continued as his tongue glided higher up the clown's thigh, "is only looking out for my best interests."

"Oh…**OH**!"

Joker felt a warm tongue lap at the tip of his cock and he knew that that tongue was enough to make him hard all over again. The tongue traced around the head languidly as if sampling a fine wine. At this point Joker's hands had wandered to the side of the toilet seat and was gripping it so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His toes were flexing and extending with every stroke of Bruce's wandering tongue. Finally the mouth began closing around more than just his head and swallowed nearly half of him. He moaned loudly tossing back dirty blond and green locks as he rested his head against the wall.

And finally Bruce managed to choke down his entire cock. He could feel his face pressed up against him and it was all he could do to not cum in his mouth. His mouth was open releasing the occasional shriek of laughter or a animalistic moan that he knew Bruce appreciated.

Out .

In.

Out .

In.

Bruce could taste salty precum on his tongue now and he knew because of the way that Joker was shuddering beneath him that he was close. Before he could lose complete control Joker struggled to speak.

"**Fu-fu-FUCK ME DAMMIT**!"

Bruce released Joker's cock with a loud slurp and glanced up at him. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and in the clown makeup he was certainly interesting to look at. Who knew he would enjoy fucking a clown so much? He got up and pulled down his underwear revealing a cock that was already weeping.

Joker smirked and stood up, shaking slightly because he was still trying to get blood to his major appendages. Bruce didn't give him enough time to shake any feeling into them because he was already pinning the younger man against the wall and forcing his tongue down his throat. Red and white paint smudged comically on both their faces but neither cared. Joker growled into Bruce's mouth as his fingers dug into flesh. He noticed as he made a grab at Bruce's body that he had many scars. He thought this only for a moment before Bruce grinding against him made him tear his lips away and cry out his name. He then felt strong hands haul up his leg and let it curl around his waist.

"Gonna-** ugh**, fuck me against the wall _Brucceey," _he whispered as his tongue delved into his ear earning an animalistic groan from his partner. Bruce responded to this by biting the clown's throat until he could taste the copperish tang of his blood. He lapped at the wound steadily and then bit down even harder into his shoulder.

Joker growled and tossed his head back making a loud thump against the marble tile. Bruce took one hand and yanked the Joker's hair until the man began to laugh hysterically and then once again reclaimed his lips between his own. The kiss was demanding as most of them were. Sucking and biting until they could taste each other's blood in their mouth. Tongues battled for dominance, teeth sank into tender lips once more and the ever present sounds of growls and moans were swallowed down like sustenance.

Finally they were both so wired that a tender lick across the ear would have made them cum. Joker peeled an arm from his waist and raised the hand to his lips. He gulped three of them down and began to suckle on them gently. He wrapped his tongue over them laviciously making Bruce squeeze his fingers into his hips until he was certain he would have bruises, not that he wouldn't be bruised in many other places now. With a trickle of saliva slipping down his chin that Bruce lapped away savoringly he lets the other man reclaim his fingers and without warning plunge all three of them into him viciously.

A raucous squeal of both and pleasure and agony ripped through the Joker as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Bruce relentlessly pumped his finger into him forcefully wrenching his arm above his head to gain more purchase. His thrusts were fierce leaving his ass even more sore but it was worth it if he would just.

"**FUCK, BRUCE**!"

Joker was seeing the fucking moon at this point. He was so far gone he was practically thrashing like a wild animal at this point. His free hand was now digging deep bleeding gashes into Bruce's back which he took with wolfish grunts. In this state it was easy to see where Bruce ended and Batman began Joker briefly thought before he was sent to the moon again.

Finally after it was clear that they were both more interested in actual rutting than preparation Bruce pulled Joker's arm higher above his head and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Scream for me," he said his Batman voice quivering into his ear and shivering down his spine straight to his already hard cock. Could a stiffy get stiffer Joker said giggling to himself?

PAIN.

Pure, hot, pain went straight through him as Bruce entered him in one quick thrust. He laughed breathlessly as the Bat ravaged his ass mercilessly hitting his prostate over and over again. As he was brutally banged into the wall to the point where he was seeing double he could feel indescribable pleasure bubbling to the surface. He began moaning uncontrollably his free hand roaming over Bruce's back. He leaned into the Bruce and would have hung over him bonelessly if he wasn't being pinned up.

Bruce couldn't help but admit to himself how good it felt to be inside the Joker. Joker's ass was extremely tight and clenched sporadically around his cock practically milking him. He even got off on the way that Joker'ss nimble fingers scrambled over his back leaving bruises and scratches all over. And his face. Devilish and delicious in the clown make up that was smudged he looked like pure sex as he moaned and writhed beneath him. Bruce began to pick up the pace letting his stomach grind over the Joker's cock as he push deeper and faster into him. At this point Joker was tossing his head from side to side as if her were shaking away invisible demons. Bruce continued to hit his prostate again and again until Joker came with a loud hysterical cry that made Bruce's heart flutter. After a few more thrusts Bruce came soon after his cum shooting into Joker's ass in a steady stream earning a whimper from the younger man.

Bruce and Joker stayed like that Joker now resting his head in the crook of the older man's neck and Bruce leaning into him as if he were a lost lover. They stayed like this until Bruce found he could no longer hold the Joker and pulled out of him. Cum dripped from Joker's ass slowly and Bruce had the decency to blush a little at the sight. Joker smiled at this as he sank down to the floor. Bruce still having some energy in reserve knelt before the bone tired clown and touched his face gently.

The clown looked up his eyes still giving off the post orgasmic dazed look. He smiled lazily as Bruce traced over his scars.

"You don't, **uhh**, say my name when we fuck."

"I am not saying the word Joker when I fuck someone."

"That's ah, yeah…that's my **name- uh**."

"No."

"Come on Bat."

"You call me Bruce when we're fucking don't you?"

"That's hehe, a bit differen**t**."

Bruce noticed that his stomach was bathed in cum and blushed again forgetting how he was going to respond.

"Jack."

Bruce looked up eyeing the Joker to see if this was another gag, but for once there was no clever smile gracing his scarred lips.

"Seriously?"

"**Fuck** Bat, call me whatever you want I just want you to **fuck **my brainsss out…and maybe find me a couple band-aids."

Bruce reached an arm over his should and pulled his hand back to see it was red with blood.

"This bathroom doesn't have a shower, want to go find one that does? I can get band aids afterwards."

"You just like **seeing me **we**t**, don't you Brucey," the Joker said a grin livening the spaced out look he had been wearing.

"Maybe I do…Jack."

A/N If you noticed this is becoming a non oneshot…I think its just a continuance of smutlets that have a smidgen of plot? If that doesn't sit well with you then…sorry.


	3. Hallway Hijinks

The bath was lavish unto the point of narcissism. Gorgeous marble tile trimmed in gold, a shower that could be both a jacuzzi and pool depending on the user's desire, soft towels that were also trimmed with gold dust, and sinks that were what Joker suspected to be platinum. Bruce walked into the bathroom ahead of him, guiding him through a series of hallways that Joker was fairly certain most penthouses did not have. This place was a maze filled with secret door and passageways he was sure, but even on the outside he knew that there was a good chance he would get lost. Bruce turned on the taps to the pool, whatever it was and began running his hands under for temperature. As he leaned over, Joker couldn't help but notice the many scars that marred his lover's otherwise perfect body. Some he knew must have been extremely painful leaving behind such thick and scarred tissue that the object had to have practically been embedded. Some scars looked to be haphazardly stitched looking almost identical to the ones that graced his mouth. He and the Bat weren't so different after all, he just chose to parade his imperfections while Bruce chose to cover them in italian made designer suits. He stalked over to Bruce leaned over him and began to lick his neck. The older man gripped the tap and let out a soft sigh.

"I thought we were supposed to be bathing clown."

Joker let his tongue blaze a trail to his ear were he nibbled gently making Bruce lean into him his hands already reaching up and entwining themselves into mussed green and dirty blond hair. Encouraged, the Joker let his tongue stab caressingly into the Bat's ear, earning another soft sigh and shiver that went straight to his belly. He pulled away and stood back up a shit-eating grin on his face.

"We are gonna bathe, I'm just,**ah**, finding ways to entertain myself while the tub fills up.

"Right. Just get over here."

"You,**uh**,**didn't say pleeasuh**."

"Please, get over here,_now_," the Bruce said huskily as he sat down by the edge of the massive tub. Joker smiled even wider as he knelt down and got on his hands and knees. He crawled on the cold tile and made his way ever closer to Bruce wiggling his ass as he went. Bruce felt hot and suspicious at the same time. He let out a shaky breath and waited until the Joker was at his feet.

"Only the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, crimefighter of Gotham would,**ah**, have pedicured fee_**t**_," the Joker chuckled.

"Fuck you," Bruce breathed.

"We're getting to tha_**t**_," the clown said as he began running his tongue and teeth along Bruce's ankle. He laved his tongue along the side of his foot getting closer to his toes. Upon getting there he took three of them in his mouth. Bruce groaned and leaned back.

Big splashy mistake.

Bruce fell in the half full tub his head knocking painfully against the smooth porcelain. Joker went into a hysterical laughing fit and then hopped up to see if Bruce was okay. He grinned when he saw that the dark haired man was more than okay...he was delicious. Water rolled gently down the the absolutely ripped body of Bruce Wayne. His hair glistened as it bobbed from the water. Damn horny idiot was unconscious underwater and so being the good samaritan that he was he pulled the man up and maneuvered him so that he was lying against his chest. This wouldn't have been a bad spot to be in Joker pondered if the man had been awake, but at this moment he was just heavy. Seeing that the billionaire would take some time to recover from his fall the Joker did the only thing he could think of. He propped the poor bastard up on the edge of the tub and then began to reach for the soap dish. Finding the soap he began to lather it in his hands. He began to wash the hard planes of Bruce's chest rubbing until the skin was slightly pink. He ran the soap around Bruce's neck and then moved onto arms that sported beautiful muscle even when they weren't being used. He eventually came across an interesting scar.

"Someone been eating you Bat," he smirked as he observed the toothmarks. He looked up when he heard a groan. It seemed that the Bat was not down for the count, which was good because he wanted to be thoroughly appreciated for saving his life.

"What happened?" The older man rubbed the back of his head giving the Joker an even more delectable view of his body. The Joker silenced the question with a kiss on the neck earning a breathy gasp from the man in front him. He straddled him and with the soap began to gently massage his neck.

"The Ba_**t**_ took a liiittle fall. Nothing to worry about." He crawled off Bruce's lap and reached to turn off the tap. All the activity had not taken his mind off the fact that the water was getting to be a tad high. He felt calloused hands run themselves up his spine and then back down again resting firmly on his hip. He scooted back into Bruce's lazy embrace and lay against him.

"How's the head?"

"Still fuzzy."

Joker smirked softly and then let his hands wander around the pool looking for the soap.

.............................................................................................................................

The head injury did prevent certain activities from happening although Joker was far from complaining. Getting fucked twice in one day after spending several months drugged into oblivion seemed like a pretty sweet deal, and by the Bat no less. After toweling off the two made their way back to his bedroom in soft warm robes. Joker had considered it pretty fuckin' sweet to find that Bruce owned a deep lush green robe in the closet and he tittered uncontrollably when he found that Bruce also had a black one. Honestly.

Joker as they walked to the bedroom hoped that the damn butler would keep to himself, because he did not want the old man to spoil the mood.

"Jack?" Bruce called his name and he almost forgot it belonged to him, turning around after a few seconds.

"Bruuucccce?"

"What the hell is this? Batman fucking the Joker, what do we do now?" Joker glanced at the suddenly worried man. He stopped them in the hallway and pushed him against the wall. He buried himself into the crook of the older man's neck and breathed deeply. He could practically taste the scent of oil, sweat, and spice coming from him. He let his tongue lap gently at the other man's neck, sampling him.

"Brucey, I don't _**really**_ give a fuc_**k**_ what everyone else thinks. We can do the wh_**ooole**_ song and dance, but when it's over, y_**ooouu**_ belong _**t**_o me."

He untied Bruce's robe and put his arm beneath his throat. He laid a big sloppy kiss on the older man letting his tongue slide slippery and wet over Bruce's closed mouth. The man eventually opened his mouth groaning as let his roving tongue completely invade his mouth. He felt like he couldn't breathe the Joker's scent almost stifling and his arm fixed over him like a vice. The Joker crushed his lips deeper into him while raising his knee into Bruce's erection. Bruce groaned deeply and Joker grinned to the kiss and then bit his lip hard.

Bruce pulled away blood trickling from his bottom lip in a thin stream.

"I,_**uh**_, _**said you belong to ME**_." The Joker pushed his forearm more deeply into Bruce's throat and forced his tongue into his gasping mouth once again forcing his knee up against his stiffening cock. Bruce groaned as Joker sampled his blood once more bucking his hips against his knee in want. Joker chuckled darkly before pulling his arm away and bit viciously into Bruce's neck. He couldn't get enough of that copper penny taste. He sucked on the wound while undoing his robe with his free hand. The other was digging firmly into Bruce's side. He was already hard simply by manhandling Bruce.

He was going to enjoy this. Putting his forearm up against Bruce's throat once more and forcing his leg over his hip, he let his member push forcefully past Bruce's ring of muscle. Bruce cried out through clenched teeth. It was slow going forcing himself into Bruce's unprepared ass, but he had all the time in the world, besides, he simply loved the little tears gathering at the corner of Bruce's eyes and the grunts of pain he let out. He pushed into him further and he could feel Bruce's arm burying itself into his ribs seeking some sort of comfort. He wasn't offering any, however, and with one final thrust he was completely inside of Bruce. Black haired beauty cried out loudly and arched forward at which point Joker let go of his leg and slapped him across the face.

"_**Shut the fuck up Brucceey-boy. And take it like a man.**_"

He pulled out and then slammed himself into him once more, but this time the man bit into his lip letting more blood leak out. Joker smiled and crushed his lips to Bruce's as he slowly forced himself in and out of the writhing and bucking body. He knew that every thrust was agony and he knew that his ass was probably tearing, but he didn't care. He forced more air from Bruce as he pressed so hard into the man's throat the he was coughing.

Leaning in he whispered softly,"Who do you _**belong to**_?"

Bruce groaned as he began to register pleasure amidst all the burning and agony that was in his ass. He continued to rub his aching arousal against the Joker's stomach seeking more pleasure, but Joker pulled out and slammed him against the wall with another thrust that brought a scream to Bruce's lips once more.

A flicker of movement. Joker turned to see the butler, mouth wide open.

"_**WE'RE BUSY, NOW GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!**_" He smirked when the butler took off and then turned back to Bruce whose eye's were squeezed shut. No, he wanted to see his eyes when he was fucking him.

He began to push deeper and the man began to squirm.

"Open your eyes Bruce and _**tell me**_; _**who do you belong to**_?"

"Gah-God! FUCK! I belong to-dammit it hurts!"

"That wasn't the question,"Joker replied as a matter of factly as he pulled out and once more impaled Bruce's ass with his dick.

"You...uh...please Jack."

"No,"he said attempting a Batman impression," not until _**you scream for me**_."

He began pounding into the Bat mercilessly earning a guttural yell that echoed down the hallway. He felt desperate fingers clinging to his side. He could feel his stomach becoming slick with Bruce's precum and decided to do the noble thing and jerk him off while he fucked him.

The two of them continued to growl, scream, groan, whimper, until Joker could feel that roiling feeling in his stomach he always did before he came. Once more he bit into the soft flesh of Bruce's neck and came hard feeling the body beneath him bucking frantically his ass clenching around him. Soon after Bruce was spurting ribbons of sticky cum on his chest screaming his name, the one he had tried so hard to forget.

................................................................................................................................

The end result was that they were both in dire need of another bath, but neither could bring themselves to roll off the egyptian cotton sheets and make for the bathroom. Bruce lying face down had one arm draped over the Joker who twitched like a kid on energy drinks as he slept his legs stretched out beneath the sheets.

They were both going to be sore in the morning they might as well enjoy the rest.


	4. Arkham Assistance

Alright guys I'm back! Sorry it took so long but between the holidays and the final exam week slamming down like a proverbial guillotine, I have been away. However, I did read a few fanfics. Thusly inspired I brought you this little teaser. Hope you like, though I hope you remember, smidgens of plot! BTW Thomas Shiff is the guy that Dent holds hostage for a bit. The shcizophrenic, that he almost shoots, remember? So, yeah, yay for a cameo I guess. Oh yeah...I do not own them sam i am, I do not own the batman clan. They belong to Nolan yes I swear, and DC Comics...hmph so there!

Crisp blue eyes opened to face the world once more. These eyes were more intelligent than their body's current state suggested, hiding dark secrets and a sinister mind within. They were eyes that did not miss a single detail and were always thirsting for knowledge. These eyes scanned the bleak room fruitlessly for the answer that eluded him even now.

"How the hell did that psychotic bastard escape!?!"

Jonathan Crane had always had an exceptional mind. Both before and after his career he had prided himself on being ten steps ahead of his adversaries, with the exception of Batman. Batman had dodged logic and had used brute force instead. The barbarian, though possessing some smarts, the bespectacled man admitted, did not seem to be using much of it when gassing him into a panicked frenzy. No, he had certainly held no elegance then, but it did not stop him from admiring him all the same. How he wondered about the mind of Batman. The man had been beaten, poisoned, humiliated, hunted, and even bitten, but still he pursued his quest of righteousness. A man such as he must possess an iron will even more formidable than his fists. Jonathan had always wanted to see the man behind the mask, the man who seemed to be incorruptible.

Eyes.

He could feel them watching him through the small window of his cell door. He turned to see that they were only the dull doe eyes of one of the patients. Curious how certain patients were allowed freedom, but he, one of the few who could actually remember his own name, was left locked in his cell...in a straight jacket.

He turned away from the door and once again picked up the erratic trail that was Joker's escape. The madman had been in Arkham for even less time than he and had already escaped? He had worked here for quite some time, certain that he knew the entire layout of the building, and yet here he sat. Again. The first time he had been placed there by the Batman, the second time he had been...well come to think of it...the Batman had put him in the dreary mental hospital both times. He shut his eyes feeling a migraine forming. Ever since he had been poisoned it seemed that there was an underlying current to all of his thoughts. It seemed as if everything was darkened to a more hopeless shade. His escape, his career, his brilliance, all of it seemed inadequate, and the only way to find true peace was to set the carnal part of himself free.

Scarecrow.

Beneath all of the mind numbing drugs the beast was there. There was no burlap sacks to aid the illusion but the creature was still there beating fervently in his mind. The creature railed against all logic only wanting to taste fear.

A flicker of motion moved by the door and Jonathan turned to see who had walked by again. These eyes were not the ones that had appeared last time. He noted that they were flat and grey. They were intelligent but had an air of sickness to them. He was fascinated by these eyes, having not seen eyes this expressive in a long time. He wriggled a bit under his restraints turning to face the door. After a few moments he heard a gargled scream and a splash. Flecks of blood tapped the plexiglass and he heard a dull thump. After a few shuffling steps a siren was heard throughout the facility and there was no denying that there was something amiss in the dismal asylum.

His door opened with an audible click, one he had gotten used to hearing only three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The door widened and spouted forth a man of such vibrant colors that Jonathan had to close his eyes. Purple, green, white, red, a mass of color in his world of white made his brain twinge in pain.

"I, uh, told the Bat that this place was gonna go soon, and I am," the deranged clown said licking blood red lips sensuously," a** man of my word**."

The clown skipped excitedly over to him and began to unbuckle various straps. Jonathan watched in awe as sure fingers set him free. He couldn't even think to move because-

"You, uh, gonna sit there pretty boy?"

"What? No, I am not actually. I was just wondering about the nature of your escape."

The clown rolled his eyes and hauled the thinner man to his feet. "Wonder about _tha__**t**_ later. Unless you, ah, want to get blown up." He grinned wickedly, but Jonathan noted that the smile did not reach the other man's eyes. They remained just as cold as ever and he could not help but shiver beneath his sardonic gaze. He let the clown lead him out of Arkham the way a slightly upset mother would lead her child. Wiry fingers clenched possessively around his arm almost painfully dragging him down corridors. It was strange that there didn't seem to be any sign of the staff around. Surely they would be here, checking on patients? As they entered the lobby he understood why the Joker was in such a hurry. One of the patients was holding what appeared to be a detonator. The frightened staff were sitting knees up on the floor arms and feet bound. Some of them were crying almost certain that they would not escape their fate. Others seemed to be praying, their lips moving silently. And then he saw one of his most favorite looks, a glassy stare. Ah, how refreshing their fear was. Looking again at the patient he realized he knew the man, treated him before actually.

"You have ­Thomas Schiff holding the detonator!?!"

"Relax, pretty boy he won't let go. **Isn**'**t that right**,Tommy?"

The man nodded his head eagerly and stared down the staff a few giggles escaping his lips. The Joker continued to lead Jonathan to the door eager to get out and watch his handiwork unfold. The schizophrenic shuffled out of the door after them still clutching the detonator like a junkie with a bag of heroin. When they were a good ways away from the building Joker looked to Thomas and nodded. The man eagerly clicked the button and Jonathan braced himself for the ear drum shattering blast.

Nothing happened.

Joker growled angrily and Jonathan heard a gruff laugh come from behind him.

"You didn't think that I would be keeping an eye on the place?"

Jonathan froze knowing the voice immediately. It had haunted his nightmares for months and he loathed hearing it again. It meant that he was sure to get hurt and put back in a small padded cell. He tried to run but the Joker gripped his arm more firmly bruising his skin.

"Just had to **fuck everything up**, **Ba**_**t**_?"

Batman smirked as he grabbed Thomas and led him back to Arkham. Jonathan shivered again wondering why the man had not taken him or Joker back to Arkham. It was evident that they had both committed serious crimes and were no closer to reform than before. Why leave them be? He looked away from the now empty space that Batman had occupied to Joker.

"He did not even attempt to apprehend us. Why?"

"We've, uh, managed to find a way to, ah, **coexissst**."

Crane pushed up his glasses a little further on his nose. So the Batman had stopped trying to be the hero and was instead making deals with criminals, psychotic ones, at that. The way the news had portrayed the battle between Joker and Batman months before, it seemed that the two were completely against each other. Joker had dominated Batman at every turn, taken away loyal friends, and done everything in his power to destroy the lives in Gotham. He very nearly succeeded. If anything, Jonathan thought further, Batman should be willing to kill Joker, not let him go. Something must have happened that had changed the relationship between the two, but what?

"What's on your mind, **pretty boy**?"

"I want to know why he no longer sees us as a threat. I'm certain that the two of you have reached some sort of agreement, but how? To what purpose? Batman, by all rights and logic, should hate you, and yet, he let us both continue on our merry escape."

"Oh, tha_**t**_. We're having mind blowing **sexssss**."

Jonathan started choke and doubled over. 'What!' Even the Scarecrow in him had blanched. A heavy thwap landed on his back helping him to recover. After the brief choking he remained bent over hands on his knees. He noticed angrily that his eyes were watering. He stood, took off his glasses and wiped away the moisture.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're thinkin'."

"No, that is _not_ what I was thinking. You and Batman are..."

"**F**-**U**-**C**-**K**-**I**-**N**-**G**. We're fucking pretty boy. You know, umm, we take our clothes off one of us bends over an-"

"I know what fucking means! I just want to know why?!?"

"You want to know, why, ah, people **fuc**_**k**_?"

"You are incorrigible!"

"I **try**. Now come on before the cops get here. And you don't want to get fucked by them."

"Agreed."

---------------------------------------------

Jonathan sniffed at the surroundings and briefly wondered if he wasn't better off at Arkham. they may not have treated him with the dignity he deserved but at least their facilities were sanitary. It was a small warehouse near Gotham's seedier docks. It was filled with several hundred crates, large brown ones that were stacked one on top of the other. There was an area, Jonathan noticed, that seemed to be cleared away. Amidst the seemingly tangible layer of dust was there really-

"I refuse!"

"Eh," the Joker said nonchalantly as he began removing his jacket.

"I have lived in less than admirable conditions, I admit. This, on the other hand, is ridiculous!"

"Aw, thought it was a bi_**t**_ **betterrrr **than a cell."

Joker turned suddenly and grabbed Jonathan by the collar of his hideous traffic cone colored jumpsuit. The smaller man tensed in his arms suddenly going from antagonizing to meek in the blink of an eye. Scarred lips widened into a sick grin.

"Uhh, think the **Ba**_**t**_ will like my present?"

Jonathan sniffed, his glasses shifting into a precarious position at the end of his nose.

"Wh-what present?"

"**You.**"


	5. J and J

Alright guys here's your belated XMAS/NEW YEAR'S present(we can all agree on New Year's as a holiday right?), sorry it took me so long to update. There is some serious smut in here, a little kinky if I do say so myself. But what's a Scarecrow without a little bitta kink? Anyway I enjoyed these two, and I hope you like it. Read and review. Oh yeah 'fores I ferget. I do not own any of the Batman characters. They all belong to Chris Nolan and DC Comics.

After his brief confrontation with the Joker, Bruce wondered whether or not he should have taken him back to Arkham. Sure, the facility had not been blown up as the madman had expected, but he had released Jonathan Crane and attempted to bring the whole place down. A few months ago this would have warranted a severe beat down from the Batman and a stint in jail, the death penalty actually. Now...the same thirst for justice did not apply when thinking of the Joker. It was as if all the fire that had burned within him had been doused. He did not feel calm, there was still an edge that he could feel, but there was also an emptiness. Passion did not exist as it once did, it only seemed to arise when he was near the demented clown.

_You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain_.

As Bruce landed on another building top, he found that searching for criminals...was boring. He wondered if Alfred had ever felt like this. The older gentleman always seemed to have a story about his more adventurous days, his trips to Africa, his near death experiences. It wasn't hard to imagine the butler in these situations, the man knew everything from making his own wine to triage techniques, but eventually the adventure ended didn't it? And what about Dent? Dent had been Gotham's White Knight. He had fought fiercely for justice, truth, and Rachel. But in the end, when his decisions mattered most, he turned away from it all and became Two-Face. Was that destined to happen to him as well? Would he wake up one day and find that he was on the other side of the fence, stealing, killing, burning with criminal lowlives? He could not see that far ahead in his future and after what he and the Joker did he couldn't completely write that future off as impossible.

_Don_'_t talk like one of them_. _You_'_re not_!_ Even if you_'_d like to be_.

Maybe they were both right.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Arriving home, Bruce began removing the body armor and placing it neatly in his case. He went to the center of the room after putting away all his gear and activated the elevator. As he went up he began thinking of what he would say to Alfred. The man was like a father to him, yes, but after what he had done would the man still treat _him_ like a son? There was so much to hammer out now that he had broken one of his rules. There used to be a line, when had it gotten so damn blurry? The hallway was dark and Bruce let out a sigh glad that Alfred had decided to turn in early for the night. Moving stealthily through the darkness he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard 'Ahem' boom through the air like a rocket launcher just fired. He winced and stopped in his tracks.

"Goodnight Master Wayne." A light clicked on revealing a little less than happy butler sitting in an armchair. For a moment Bruce felt like an unruly teenager getting caught sneaking into the house.

" 'Night Alfred," Bruce replied softly.

"Now, as you probably already know I want t' talk to you." The voice did not seem to hold any angry inflections, but Bruce was not fooled into thinking he was out of the woods yet. When Bruce was angry it was instant, but with Alfred it simmered and then eventually boiled over into a frothy seething fury. To be honest even after all these years he was scared shitless of pissing the older man off.

"Yeah, I knew that." Bruce's hand ran instinctively through his hair. He walked carefully to a neighboring chair nervous that the man might suddenly pounce. He snorted inwardly, Alfred pouncing? Honestly? Then again...

"Now what you do is your business Master Wayne, I am the butler after all-"

"You're more than that Alfred and you know it!"

" Master Wayne are you going to let me _finish_?"

"Sorry."

"What I saw last night...frightened me. After what that madman did...you let 'im in _this_ house and slept wif him. I know that you've experimented in the past-"

"Wait, you knew that I- Oh, sorry, go ahead." Bruce caught sight of the steel behind Alfred's eyes and went quiet.

"Do you still fight for Gotham?"

_He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you could fall_.

And he was right.

Bruce lowered his head unable to answer the question. He knew what to fight for, but wasn't sure that he could do it anymore. People like the Joker were the lowest of the low, and here he was fucking him. Fighting for Gotham had to be an honorable thing, something that one pledged one's soul to.

"I think that I might have to...find my way again Alfred. I don't know when it happened, when I bartered my soul but I want it back."

"Bruce, listen to me. I know that you're tryin' your 'ardest. I know that you feel he completes you. He is the good to your evil, he took everyfin from you, and you're tryin' to get it back from 'im."

Bruce's fists clenched as he tried to listen and shut out Alfred's words at the same time.

"Right now...you need 'im. More than you need me, I'm afraid." Bruce's eyes shot up at the words. The butler looked dejected, lost...old. Never, not even once, had Bruce ever seen Alfred look old. It was as if all the vitality had been sucked away. The wrinkles seemed more prominent, the shining white hair, dull, his strong and unwavering hands, hands that stitched him up with finesse and an agile quickness, trembled. He found that he couldn't breathe.

"Alfred what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I will come back when you need me Bruce."

The older man stood and strode from the room. Bruce exhaled slowly, finding that his body could not move. There was nothing in him to fight.

_You crossed the line first_, _sir_. _You squeezed them_, _you hammered them to the point of desperation_. _And in their desperation they turned to a man they didn_'_t fully understand_.

Bruce looked down at his hands tears splattering on them gently.

_What were you hoping to prove_? _That_, _deep down_, _everyone_'_s as ugly as you_? _You_'_re alone_!

He finally stood up and turned off the light. Sitting back down, he realized that he would not move until the sun returned, and shunned him to a darker place.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Joker adjusted the final strap, and stepped back. He eyed it with the same mentality as a judge, he even squinted his eyes a little to appear more judgemental. He tilted his head a bit and danced over to one side of the restraints, which held a very unhappy Scarecrow.

"This is insane, let me go!"

"Uh, I don't think I will, yeah, I'm, uh, gonna go with a no."

"I loathe, despise, and detest you, you maniacal bastard! Release me!"

Joker stepped forward again standing at the edge of the bed. He crawled over to the tied man until he was looking down on his face. He brushed a lock of brown hair out of the Scarecrow's eyes. He loved Crane's eyes, almost enough to pluck them from his head, but then he wouldn't be pretty any more would he? He ran a gloved hand down his prisoner's face reveling in the nervous string of profanities that spouted from pink full lips.

"Are you even listening to me!?! I said let m-"

Joker pressed his mouth against Crane's finally stopping the slew of complaints. Lips firmly pressed against Crane's Joker let his hands undo the zipper of the orange jumpsuit. There was no question that Crane did not look good in orange, made his almost translucent skin look pasty. Crane bucked underneath his touch, trying to shake him off, but honestly Joker had dealt with enough hostages to know how to operate with an unwilling host. He pulled away an resumed work.

"Please, stop."

"What, _**scarrred**_?"

The soft look in Jonathan's eyes evaporated upon Joker's words. He began to thrash madly trying desperately to get out of his bonds. If he had known that this was going to be the price of escaping he would have handed the tranquilizer to the nurse and let her jab him in the neck. A cell was much better than sex with a crazed madman in eerie face paint.

"What? This your, ah, first time with a **man** or something?"

A pretty rose color surfaced on Jonathan's cheeks. He stopped struggling and turned away. Awkward did not even begin to cover the feelings racing through his mind.

"That's not the point!"

"The hell it isn't, I'd bet my suit you're a **virgin too**." He plucked the glasses from Jonathan's eyes and leaned over him again. He let his lips rest on Jonathan's ears and let his tongue curl over the lobe gently. He closed his eyes as the man beneath him shivered deliciously. He let his tongue wander lower down the man's neck. He tasted delicious, not the way that Batman did. Batman tasted of spice, sweat, and kevlar, but Jonathan tasted clean, he smelled good. He couldn't pin a name to the taste that made up the man below him, but it was almost flowery. He suckled gently on the man's neck and could feel the pump of the other man's jugular beneath his lips. He nipped gently earning a gasp. He grinned and nuzzled the man's throat fondly.

"Joker?"

"Mmm?"

"Jonathan's...out right now. If you could be a little more," a lusty sigh escaped from Scarecrow's lips," forceful?" Joker grinned.

"Hahahaha! I've been _**lookin**_' for you!"

"Well, now you've found me, now show me what I've been missing."

Joker's scarred grin widened considerably. Sex with Batman was mind blowing, epic, really. Trying to sneak out after being fucked senseless and _then_ fucking him proved to be quite a workout. The lower half of his body still ached, though it was always a pleasure to remember where the slightly uncomfortable pain came from. What Joker, wanted _now_ ,however, was to experiment, play a little more rough than Batman was into. He knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Bruce would lie down with him holding a knife over his stomach. And after spending some time in Arkham he found that he knew someone who would. The lovely, pale man beneath him was conveniently a masochist and a sadist. He could tell just by looking at him, this man would take a sound a few cuts and say yummy. Bruce would probably say something along the lines of 'What the fuck' and punch him in the face. Joker got up and looked underneath the bed. Let the good times roll, he thought to himself as he pulled out the box that read '_Toyz_'. He pulled it from underneath the bed and opened the flaps. The box was filled with knives. Knives upon knives and they were Joker's favorite ones. He took out a sweet little number something that was sharp but wouldn't gut the man he was trying to fuck. He really wanted to use the knife with serrated edges, but knew himself well enough to leave that one in the box. He shoved it back under the bed and climbed back on to observe his guest. The man was slim, not anorexic slim. He had dark brown locks that seemed to sway in his eyes often, and beneath that yankable hair were light blue eyes. His nose was slightly upturned and beneath that nose was the delicious mouth he had kissed earlier. Yup, he was most definitely a prize.

He began to remove his clothing, tie, and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. He let his eyes land on Scarecrow's as he reached for his belt buckle, and he felt a tingle run through him as the Scarecrow bit his bottom lip. He let the belt fall to the floor, and then removed his pants.

"Never saw that one coming."

"Yeah, I, uh, laugh everytime I see it too." Joker let his 'Have a Nice Day' boxers drop to the floor revealing his cock stiff from all the anticipation. He got onto the bed once again crawling on all fours to his bound lover for the night. He took the knife in his left hand, he was ambidexterous after all, and cut away the fabric of the jumpsuit. It gave away easily as many things in Gotham were wont to do, and revealed an almost satin smooth body. Scarecrow's body was what a body would look like if it had never seen a fry, a cheesburger, a milkshake even. The man was lean, with a clearly defined chest, abs that were there not because of workout, but because there was no fat to cover them, and slim legs. Did he swim? Joker thought that could account for the muscle that resided there...

"Stop looking at me that way, please,"the soft voice begged and Joker could see that Scarecrow was no longer the one in control.

"Uh, what way, **pretty** _**boy**_?" He was now straddling Jonathan his cock resting against the plain white boxers that Jonathan wore. Jonathan bucked a little hissing at the contact between him and the Joker. All of this was making him extremely uncomfortable but at the same time he felt almost intoxicated. He pulled against his restraints once more, and groaned when Joker began to move against him in a vulgar dance that seemed to concern only his hips. Jonathan felt himself stiffen and he slumped back into the bed biting his lips to keep from moaning.

"That way," Jonathan hissed.

"I'm, uh, not gonna say I'm sorry. Ah, cuz I'm no_**t**_."

Joker removed the gloves from his hands all the while grinding provocatively against Jonathan. Once his gloves were off he pressed a hand against Jonathan's chest and leaned down to reclaim his lips. They were soft against his own, but the man was too stubborn to respond. He grinned against the man's mouth knowing that he would just have to come up with a way to get him to kiss back. He took the knife, still in his left hand and made a tiny cut near on his side. Jonathan arched upwards into the Joker and an electric shock went through his groin and straight up his spine. Jonathan's mouth opened and Joker let his tongue slip inside. He let it glide along his teeth, the sides of his mouth, trying to show the tight ass beneath him that sex wasn't so bad. Jonathan moaned into his mouth softly and moved his hips. It seemed like he was finally getting him into the game. He licked the soft pink lips and nipped them gently earning another gasp.

"Feelin' **betterrr** pretty boy?" His lips were almost touching Jonathan's lips, and he could smell the fear and desire rolling off the boy in waves. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Jonathan again. This time the man beneath him was more responsive. He felt the other other man's tongue struggle to keep pace, as he dipped his own inside tasting and exploring. He pulled away and looked at the flush color of Jonathan's cheek. He really was quite pretty.

"I feel better. I'm curious as to why you've chosen me, though. Isn't Batman more...more adequate for this sort of exercise?"

"Jonny, you make it sound, soooo....**borring**. Batman is fantastic, ah, don't get me wrong, but I like to..._**explorrre**_ a little."

"Ah."

"Glad to clear that up for ya."

Joker considered the matter closed and and adjusted himself so that he could pay his attentions to other areas of Jonathan's body. He started by dragging his teeth along Jonathan's collar bone, and listening to him sigh contentedly. He moved lower still until he was looking at the cut he had made on Jonathan's chest. It was still bleeding and he was all to happy to lick the blood away, poking his tongue into the wound. He felt the shudder of pain and pleasure ripple through Jonathan like a wave.

"Hurt me some more."

Scarecrow again? Joker shrugged and let the knife in his hand glide down the middle of his lover's chest. A thin streak of red trailed after the knife and Scarecrow groaned in ecstacy beneath the blade's touch. In fact, he pushed his torso higher so the knife would go deeper. Joker took this as a sign that things were going to go very well. He lapped away the blood slowly drawing patterns with the liquid. He set the knife down on the bed and let his hands go to work. He tugged on a small pink nipple pulling hard enough to cause pain. The other hand scratched down Scarecrow's abdomen, sometimes tearing into the skin. Scarecrow let his head roll to the side, his teeth biting his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the sounds coming from his mouth. Joker displeased at this slapped him soundly across the face, and Scarecrow whimpered all the while rolling his hips upward.

"Hit me again," he breathed huskily, "hit me harder."

Joker slapped him across the face again watching as the Scarecrow smiled blood staining his teeth a light pink. "If you're going to **fuck** me then you'll have to break me. Hit harder!"

Joker had only been testing the man beneath him. He did not want to kill his latest fascination, but he did want to have some fun. He began to undo the straps that held Scarecrow down. He grabbed the smaller man by throat and banged his head against the headboard holding him down with a bruising kiss. Scarecrow wriggled beneath him his hands struggling to hold onto him. He shoved away one of the hands and continued to shove his tongue down the smaller man's mouth. He continued to let his hands rove over the body beneath, using his nails to dig into the smooth skin. He caught a nipple between deft fingers and pulled sharply. Whimpering sounds reached his ear once more, and he couldn't help but crack a smile against perfect pink lips. He pulled away and went in for a savage bite. A scream echoed throughout the warehouse and Joker laughed loudly drinking down the coppery fluid that pooled at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

"Stop it," Jonathan screeched attempting in vain to get away.

"Oh, fuckin' make up your mind **Jonny**-**boy**!" He banged the man's head sharply against the headboard once more, and continued down the length of Jonathan's body. He suckled gently on one nipple, rolling it gently between his teeth. His other hand was rolling the other nipple between his fingers. He looked up to see Jonathan's eyes closed, his chest moving heavily with staggered breath, his hair was in his eyes again. Fucking beautiful.

He let his tongue travel down the cut, and let one hand snake its way into Jonathan's boxers. The man stiffened at the sudden touch. "What,uh, never get a handjob before, pretty boy?"

"N-no." Jonathan shivered as calloused hands gripped his cock. He let a low animal sound escape before he could stop himself.

"That's it **Jonny**." The hand continued to stroke Jonathan's cock. Jonathan could feel himself grow in the demented clown's hand. He didn't know what to do with himself. His hands gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, and he debated on whether he should attempt to make a break for it. No, he thought to himself, everytime he tried Scarecrow came back. Everytime he let that darker part take over he found himself in an even more painful position than before. He choked down another cry as Joker squeezed his dick. He felt a hot mouth sucking along his side. He could even feel the ragged scars of this particular mouth trailing ever slowly down. It brushed against the cut that shivered everytime he breathed. Had Scarecrow asked for that? As a tongue sucked on the wound he felt tiny tingles of pain interlace with his euphoria. He groaned and without even sure why began moving his hips into Joker's experienced hand. Eyes still closed he let one hand twine itself in the Joker's hair. The hand retreated and the kissing stopped. Jonathan knew better than to open his eyes, it would only frighten him more. He yelped as he felt a blade slice across his stomach. His eyes snapped open and he fought beneath strong hands that were gripping his hips firmly.

"Y-you can't do this!"

The Joker faised a fist and punched him soundly in the gut, sending the air rushing out of his lungs. He choked and felt a tears pool under his eyes at the pain of it.

"Listen, **Jon**_**nyyy**_ you don't, ah tell me what to **FUCKIN**' **DO**! Under,ah,stood?" Jonathan nodded helplessly. Within a moment Joker was in clenching his hair painfully in his hands. Pain shocked through him as his head cracked into the headboard. "**Answer me** when I talk to you!" A smack snapped his head to the side, and he cried out at the pain and suddeness of it. "I was gonna, ah, suck you off, but you know what...I think I know what you **neeeee**_**duh**_." With a move that Jonathan once again failed to see he had been flipped over onto his stomach. He bit his lip against the pain as his cuts were pressed into the mattress. Deft fingers yanked down his boxers baring his bottom. He suddenly felt cold and goosebumps broke out all over his skin. He felt naked skin, hot and lean press against him. "_Just what you need_," Joker whispered softly almost lovingly near his ear. He sighed gently as his tongue flicked against his earlobe and was almost sorrowful when he felt the comforting weight move off of him. What came next he was certainly not prepared for. The Joker sliced small cuts all over his bottom while holding him by his neck, forcing him into the pillow. He screamed for all he was worth trying to throw the clown off and escape, and then he found that he was no longer in control.

Scarecrow mewled, ceasing the struggling and rolled his hips suggestively dancing beneath the blade. He let out a guttural sound of satisfaction into the pillow. He felt the heavy pressure lessen and he arched like a cat raising his ass proudly. He glanced back and caught Joker's eye. He licked his lips. Joker growled and shoved his head back into the sheets. Ooo he loved this feeling. A hard smack across his bleeding bottom made him choke, bliss and sweet sweet pain rolled through him. He moved his hips.

"More, fuckin' hit me again!"

Heavy blows rained deliciously on his backside and he felt his bones liquify as he could no longer support himself on his elbows. He heard sucking noises and shuddered as he thought of Joker licking bright red blood from his fingers. More, he wanted much more. He found the strength and pushed himself onto his knees. He got onto the balls of his feet, into a crouch and turned to Joker. He let his eyes drink in the sight of the curious clown. Jagged lips were wrapped around bloody fingers. His eyes were closed making him look almost like a skeleton, the black on black unsettling. Scarecrow let his eyes wander farther down taking in the scars that rippled and moved across taut flesh. He looked further and saw his dick, hard amidst downy blond curls. A natural blond and Scarecrow couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Joker?"

He watched as the Joker took his hand from his mouth and opened his eyes. He really was a man of carnal desires wasn't he? He looked from his the flat grey eyes and then flicked his eyes down to the Joker's amply sized cock. A spike of desire pricked along his body making his breath catch.

"Whaddya want Crow?"

"Face fuck me," he said simply. He grinned at the widening of Joker's eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly. "S'what I want. You'll give it to me won't you," he looked down so as to appear modest. He knew that his lashes were girlishly long, that after being kissed so hard his lips would be in a perfect pout. Modest, that was not a word one could use for him unless to describe the lack thereof. He heard the chuckle and he knew he had won his argument. The bed creaked as Joker got off the bed. Scarecrow climbed off as well and got onto his knees. Joker walked to him and stood, waiting. Scarecrow smiled up at him and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The Joker grabbed his hair and Scarecrow gasped one more time before Joker shoved himself into his waiting mouth. He choked on it, needless to say, but he kept with it all the same. First off, his mouth wasn't wide enough, and it seemed that that was not all this took. He realized he needed to use the back of his throat, Joker wanted to go farther into him so that meant no gagging. He grabbed onto the Joker's hips, digging in greedy fingers, and struggled to swallow Joker's cock. First time, failure, second time...

"**Fuck**! **Fuck**, **fuck**, **fuck**!" Scarecrow would have smiled if the Joker's stiff member wasn't constantly hitting the back of his throat. He gagged a bit but continued to bob up and down on the man's erection. So so good all of it. It tasted of salt, but as he continued to draw him he tasted something else. Precum was the word he was certain. He let his tongue lick along the base of Joker's dick, tasting soft salty flesh there. He broke out of Joker's grasp and sat back on his legs. "Joker, let me do it on my own, I wanna...try things." Joker looked at him, but offered his own shrug of indifference. Scarecrow grinned anxious to get started. He puts one hand on Joker's hip to steady himself and uses the other to fist the pulsing flesh. He hears a chuckle bounce of the walls, and a groan. A hand settles on his head, but doesn't attempt to anything. He approaches the organ once more letting his tongue poke into the slit. He blew lightly and looked up to see Joker's head tilted back, mouth open, and eyes closed. He bent lower and took both of Joker's balls into his mouth. He drew on them deeply, let his tongue lave over them, tasting Joker carefully.

"**Fu**-**fuck Crow**, **better than a whooore**," Joker said raggedly. The hand tightened painfully in his hair and Scarecrow opened his mouth again to explore. He licked the underside of the cock touching on the veins that ran through it with his lips. "_**Moooore**_!" A burst of pain ripped through Scarecrow as Joker yanked his hair again. He stood up as the unwavering hand commanded and let Joker kiss him again. Jonathan let chapped lips crush against his own hungrily, let his tongue beg entrance. He didn't know when he had started wanting this, but he wasn't complaining anymore. Hands gripped his arms with bruising force as Joker's tongue muscled past his and began moving greedily along the roof of his mouth. Joker's tongue like the rest of the man, Jonathan mused, was driven without purpose, but he moaned all the same. One hand let go to push him onto the bed.

"Now for the **m**_**aaaai**_**n** event! On your hands and knees Crow."

"Wait, no, I'm not-"

"Ah, Jonny you're **back**. Actually kind of glad you are. I, uh, wanted to fuck you, watch you **screeeamuh**..."

Jonathan edged back warily, not trusting enough to turn his back on the Joker. Scarecrow was into this nonsense not him!

"**Jon**_**ny**_, you want this to,ah , hurt more?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No." He got onto his hands and knees and looked down. He may not have had sex with a man before but he knew the basic way in which it was done. Knowing the Joker, however, this was going to be anything but basic. He winced as Joker climbed onto the bed.

"Suppose I should, ah, get you ready first, huh?"

"Please," Jonathan whispered.

He felt Joker's weight leave the bed, and then heard him get down to shuffle under the bed once more. Finally, after a few minutes the familiar weight got back onto the bed. He could feel the heat radiating of off Joker's body, could feel his breath warming up his skin. A hand glided gently along his ass, pain flicking on and off as wounds were touched, and finally...

Joker loved the way Jonathan's ass was shaped. Smooth, white, not too small, not too big, round, grabbable. He gave Jonathan's ass a light tap with his hand and chuckled when he squealed beneath him. He stopped playing and got the lube dabbed generously on two fingers. He put one finger in and felt pretty boy's entire body tense.

"Oh, God," Jonathan whimpered.

Joker laughed as he pushed the finger in, pumping in and out slowly. Feeling around he felt it was alright to add another finger. Jonathan groaned deliciously trying to bear the pain. He really did not like Scarecrow much, did he? He leaned over Jonathan his hands still scissoring inside of him.

"Hey."

"I hate you." The words came out in a rush of breath as Joker pushed further into the man.

"Said that earlier." Joker grinned his Cheshire grin as he shoved in a third finger. Jonathan grunted in pain, almost falling flat on his face. Joker wrapped an arm underneath him to hold him steady.

"Hasn't- God! Hasn't changed," Jonathan practically shouted through gritted teeth.

"Good to, ah, know." Joker positioned himself at Jonathan's entrance, and pushed past the ring of muscle deep into his ass. The scream that ripped through Jonathan was a turn-on in more ways that Joker could say. The tightness that squeezed around him perfect. He was even tighter than Bruce. His eyes shuttered closed and he as he felt Jonathan clench around him.

So, fuckin' **gooood**." He pulled all the way out and snapped his hips back into Jonathan once more. Jonathan cried out again, sobbing as he attempted to pull away. Joker squeezed his ar around him more tightly letting out a bark of laughter as he stabbed into the man beneath him again and again.

Jonathan had never felt such agony like this is his life. The burning sensation that coursed through him was not getting any better. Exactly what had Joker "prepared" him for, torture and shame? He dug his fingers into the mattress trying to ground himself as the Joker abused his body. He licked his lips tasting blood, he had bitten right through his bottom lip without even noticing. He began to sob , head bent, fingers clenched and-_oh_

"_Oh_!" It felt as if someone had tapped a nerve inside of him and all of a sudden everything felt good. A low primal sound escaped his mouth as another wave of pleasure washed over him. Without even thinking he pushed his hips back to meet Joker's thrusts all the while feeling that wave getting higher and higher. His brain was floating, his heart was pounding, and he felt completely out of control, but it felt amazing. All that mattered was that Joker kept hitting that spot inside of him, that he **did not** stop.

"Mo-ugh-**fuck**-MORE!"

"Scarecrow," Joker hissed out as he pushed into the body beneath him once more.

"No, still-mmmm, still me."

"Good, let's try something." He pulled out of Jonathan and laid down on the mattress. Jonathan looked at him with a glazed questioning look. It was cute watching Jonathan puzzling over what to do, but Joker wanted satisfaction yesterday.

Get on to_**p **_**dumbass**." Jonathan crawled over and straddled Joker's waist. He looked down at the clown nervously unsure of how to go about doing what he asked. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. Joker grinned knowing the predicament that Jonathan faced. He decided since he was horny as all get out he'd torment him some other way later. He placed one hand on the smaller man's hip and positioned himself once again.

"Gotta open yourself up a bit, pretty boy."

"Oh." Jonathan spread his ass a little more, blushing like a schoolgirl the entire time. He sank down onto Joker's dick slowly. He closed his eyes, and moaned in absolute ecstacy. He had never been filled like this is his life. He put his hands on Joker's chest trying his best to not act like a complete whore and start making out with him.

"Uh, Jonny," Joker gritted out.

"No," Scarecrow breathed softly.

"No?"

"No," Scarecrow concurred. He rose off of Joker's cock almost all the way and then brought himself down uttering a cry of contentment as he was filled completely. Joker's hands gripped slim hips and he began to aid him by pushing his hips to meet Scarecrow. Joker, couldn't help but watch as the man became more wild as he rode him. His head was tilted back, sweat glistened all over, pink pretty lips were open screaming his name and his hands were in his grab me-fuck me hair.

"Joker, oh please, more," Jonathan begged softly as Joker's cock stabbed into him again. It seemed that this was the one act where Jonathan didn't have to worry about Scarecrow messing things up. Losing control like this was something that they both agreed on. Being fucked to the point where colors danced in his eyes, where his screams were hoarse, was nice. Better than nice Jonathan admitted to himself as he lay atop Joker's body. He cupped Joker's face and kissed him slow and deep. The man tasted like sweet candy and steel. He groaned into his mouth as the Joker began thrusting at a faster pace. The kiss became more frantic as Joker's tongue forced its way into his mouth. He let his tongue fight with Joker's and didn't bother to squelch the moan that ripped through him as Joker brought a firm hand down onto his ass. He rocked his hips back keeping time with Joker's movements. He broke the kiss and pulled away.

Joker had a half cocked smile on his face as he imagined what he would do to finish this. With the yummy thought still in his mind he lifted the man off of him. He grinned when he heard a whine come from the smaller man.

"Aw, come on Crow, I promise you'll like it. Now crawl over there and, uh, hands against the headboard.

Jonathan didn't bother to correct Joker about his name. At this point they were both acting quite the same, and honestly it was just stupid to have the man change his nickname every five minutes or so. He crawled over to the headboard and put his hands against it.

"Ass out."

As demeaning as Joker's order was Jonathan couldn't help but feel a ripple of desire at being talked down to. He blamed it on Scarecrow who he was now beginning to realize was about as slutty as a person could be. He did as the Joker said and looked back. The man on one knee and was once again preparing to enter him again. Joker then grabbed his right leg and lifted. Curious about was going to happen next he was practically smashed into the headboard when Joker began fucking him again.

"**Fuck**! You are so **fuckin**' **tight**!"

Jonathan could only respond to this with sounds that he swore a human being would never have the indecency to make. He begged, he cried, he shouted as he was fucked senseless. Teeth sank into his shoulder, and he was shocked to find that that only made everything that more pleasurable. He could feel a tongue lapping up his blood, and was so focused on that he didn't notice the hand letting go of his leg. He did notice when the hand grabbed his cock, however.

"_Fuck me_," he exhaled as the Joker fisted him in time with his thrusts. Vision already blurred from lack of glasses he could see the strange colors again dancing in front of his eyes. His stomach clenched and he could sense that he was close to something monumentally beautiful that it would shatter him into a million pieces. He knew that the Joker was at this brink as well, the thrusts becoming more erratic, and that much harder to brace himself against. It wasn't until he actually screamed Joker's name aloud he realized he was having an orgasm. The fist wrapped around his dick continued to pump him, and with a string of curses escaping Joker's mouth he felt a hot liquid shoot into his ass. Every muscle in his body quivered and he slumped forward sinking back onto the mattress. The Joker, still inside of him, rested his head on his shoulder planting sloppy kisses on his shoulder.

"Joker," he whispered his voice hoarse and cracking.

"Mmmm."

"_That_ was amazing."

"I know."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

"You, know, uh who I could _**i**_**magine** fucking you?"

"Who?" Jonathan traced lazy circles on Joker's chest. Joker had an arm wrapped an arm around him and his head rested comfortably near his shoulder.

"**Batman**."

Jonathan tensed at the name, remembering the bubbling blackness that seeped out his mouth, the growling voice, the darkness, his brain unstitching-

"Hey! Hey snap out of it pretty boy!" He realized that Joker was smacking him across the face.

"Ouch!"

"Bout time! What? Still afraid of the Ba_**t**_?"

"Of course, the man is a sadist!"

"Actually the man's a masochist. I mean when I was, uh, fuckin' him-"

"He let you be on top?"

"Wow, that hurts Jonny boy. Well he didn't actually let me, I uh, _**forced **_him."

"You mean you ra-"

Joker's hold tightened around Jonathan's middle almost painfully.

"I don'_**t **_ ra_**pe**_ anyone. Did I **rape** you Jonathan?"

"No, no you didn't. You didn't do anything I didn't ask for. I liked all of it."

"Same with the Bat. Guy wanted me to _**take **_control, I knew it, so I, uh, gave him what he wanted."

Jonathan pondered this for a moment, trying to picture the Batman actually _needing_ something. To him the Batman was not a man. He had no weakness, he knew no fear, he was a dark god. The nightmares that danced in his head at night were all because of him.

"Would you...let him hurt me?"

"Heh, that's funny Jonny boy."

"How is my safety funny!?!"

"Because **pretty boy **Batman isn't into all the pain and kink. Pretty, uh, straight**forwar**_**d**_."

"You mean he's gentle compared to _you_."

Joker grabbed Jonathan's dick beneath the sheets and gave a painful squeeze. "Everyone's gentle if you compare 'em to _**me**_."

"Yes," Jonathan sighed breathlessly.

"We'll meet him tomorrow, how's that?"

"Can't wait. I love parties," Scarecrow said as let his tongue slip into Joker's ear.

"_**Goooood**_," Joker smiled as turned to kiss his lover.

A/N Another thing that I wanted to mention was Bruce's flashbacks. In my opinion this guy is always thinking about his past. He has regrets about a lot of what happened when it came to the Joker, Rachel, and Harvey. He is beginning to question whether or not he's the right man for Gotham because he feels as if giving into Joker has left him stained. He's an inner turmoil, struggle for inner peace kinda guy to me. So if you sigh everytime you see that italicized memory I apologize, but the poor bastard needs his flashbacks.


	6. Threeway Tie

_Hey Bats you are cordially invited to the Fun for Freaks Bash. Just bring your birthday suit, and your cowl of course! Just meet us at the address on the back of the envelope by the allotted date, no need to RSVP, I'll just blow up a nursing home if you don't show up._

_Love,_

_Joker_

_P.S. Jonny boy and Scarecrow both say hi_

Bruce wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or flattered at the letter. It was clear that Joker was in a playful mood, and because of his own failure to act he now had a partner. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. This was usually the part where he would take the letter to Alfred, and ask him his thoughts. The older man was a fount of knowledge and wisdom, something that he had always appreciated, no matter how stubborn he had always pretended to be.

Bruce glanced at the letter again, noting the glossy paper on which the invite was written, he also noted the address with a raised brow. The meeting was to take place at a ritzy hotel in the more upscale part of town. Bruce had no idea how the Joker would manage to sneak into the hotel, far less plan a "bash" there, but he was not above being curious.

The date was set to later that same night nine o clock sharp. A small bloody knife had been drawn beside PM. Immature, but he knew that Joker wasn't always operating on the same maturity level of normal human beings.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Do you honestly think that the Batman will do something other than bludgeon us within an inch of our lives and toss us back into Arkham?"

"Oh ye of little faith. Come on Jonny- boy where's your sense of adventure?"

"I take pride in not having one."

"**Oh**, **Jo**_**nny**_." The Joker wrapped a gloved hand around his effeminate lover and pulled him flush against his body. Blood red lips smashed themselves against soft pink ones. Jonny moaned before he could stop himself, which he would have, but he found his intellect almost always rendered utterly useless when so close to the Joker. He opened his mouth letting Joker's dominance consume him. The clown's tongue was running wild in his mouth, bringing noises out of his throat he didn't even know he could make. After about thirty seconds of being tongue fucked into a barely coherent trembling mess Jonathan was released from Joker's grip.

"See that Jonny?"

"Huh?"

"Aw, c'mon Jonny, ya just kissed a homicidal agent of **ch**_**aosss**_. Now doesn't _**that**_ strike you as...**adventurou**_**ssss**_?"

"That's different. Batman desires nothing more than causing my and other criminals bodily harm and tossing us into a six by eight cell."

"Actually he likes bein' fucked dry, but who am I to,uh, say anything?"

"Wait, what!?!?"

"Ba_**t**_man is a lot **morrre** complicat_**ed**_ than you give him credit for, pretty boy."

"That so, and I here I thought his only interest was to capture criminals."

"He's fuckin' me ain't he, so uh, s'not the only thing he's interested in." Joker waggled his eyebrows and grinned widely. Jonathan rolled his eyes at this, and decided to just let it go.

"Alright fine, I'm going to go see if I can find a vacuum in this place."

"Sure, run sca_**red**_, I'll be here when you get back."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

One of Gotham's finest hotels, The Diamond was massive, regal, and positively screamed money. As of now the ritzy hotel of the rich and the famous was devoid of well, the rich and the famous, from top to bottom. It was currently being "fumigated". Joker had come up with the idea on a whim, and orchestrated it with such finesse that to Jonathan it had seemed unreal. Joker had mentioned that men in white often had authority over others. Jonathan had scoffed at this, wondering what on earth the clown could be thinking.

"White? The color white, are you serious?"

"Yes, for once pretty boy, **I am**. I mean, let's take a look, shall we," he said as he began taking down white jumpsuits from the hooks. He tossed them into the cart willy nilly. "Those, uh, people that preach to you at church wear white, people that put you in a loony bin wear white, judges sending ya off to Arkham wear black and ah white. White means clean, pure, and for the side of good."

"So we use white?"

"_**Exact**_**ly**_._"

That had led to the most interesting trip to a hardware store that Jonathan had ever experienced. Joker devoid of makeup had been wearing fake sideburns and a mustache accompanied by a mousy brown wig, that Jonathan had been almost eager to rip off and step on. His suit had been exchanged for grimy overalls, a checkered shirt and old worn boots, and the change had been almost instant. Jonathan found that simply removing the makeup would have sufficed. The man beneath the mask was so unlike Joker's usual persona that he was certain that if the man kept his mouth closed and didn't laugh they wouldn't have gotten caught. After tearing down fifteen uniforms Joker moved into another section. It was filled with plastic tubing, the kind used for drainage tubes, there were black, white, and even a sickly caution sign yellow. Despite the cart not being made to carry so many at a time Joker was not above squishing the tubes down with his fists.

"And what on earth could we possibly need with this many tubes?"

"People trust tubes Jonny."

"Right. Care to explain?"

"No I don'_**t **_care enough to explain. Just trust me on this one. 'Sides the _internet_ is tubes."

"What?"

"Ah never mind Jonny I forgot, _**you**_ **don**'**t have a sense of humorrr**."

Yes, the Joker really was hard to follow sometimes, but the resulting shopping spree, along with the purchase of a pristine white van had ensured the evacuation of everyone in the building. Sure, forged evac papers had been presented, and he and several of the Joker's henchmen had to play dressup, but the outcome had literally sent a little under a thousand people running from the place. And the white outfits, they actually did help. As he, Joker and the henchmen ushered people about, holding clipboards and wearing yellow caution hats he kept hearing people toss around the words ,'those guys in white said' or 'well I'm sure they know what they're doing their uniforms...' and so forth. When they had brought in the tubes, why people were nearly beside themselves, eager to get out of the place. It was all really sad how easy it had been to get everyone out. Nothing, especially the evacuation of a hotel as prestigious as The Diamond should have been that easy. However, the Joker rarely ever seemed to put forth actual _effort_ when getting things done, it just seemed to all fall into place that way.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Joker did not own a watch, he had plenty of timers, oh yes...but not watches. He often didn't operate on a time table not unless the situation called for it, the mob bank robbing being a good example. Rarely did one set a _time _for chaos, but it was alright to have a range to sort of expect things. Just like the dinner he was going to be having with his guests. Joker had sent out a list amongst some of his henchmen. It was a list of people they were to hunt down and invite to the party. All of them were convicted felons, or unconvicted if they had managed to hide from Batman for all this time, and he wanted them to be there. The rest of his henchmen were in the hotel kitchens making the grub extra _special_, after all fancy parties always called for an awesome dish. He grinned and rubbed his hands at the prospect of so many people attending his shindig. Sighing contentedly he looked about the room he had set aside for later, after all the guests had been taken care of.

It was freakin' sweet in all sense of the word.

King sized bed with dark black canopy? Check.

Enough booze to make an elephant tipsy? Of course.

Jacuzzi big enough to fit ten people, plus an overhead shower? Definitely.

Ooo, Joker thought to himself as he wriggled his toes happily, and feel that lush carpet.

Also accompanying him in the room were several other toys that he was going to enjoy using once the man of honor arrived. Bruce. Bruce was so much more fun now, that he had broadened their relationship to fighting _and _fucking. One was better, but both? That just made the game that much more interesting. Hearing a faint ding in the hallway, Joker assumed that it was either his henchmen or Crane coming back from his vacuum adventure. He was right. Sort of.

"Bats, what are ya doin' here so early?" Batman was in full form donning the black mask and outfit. In one arm he held Jonathan by the collar of his jacket.

"I'm not into any games right now," the Bat growled.

"Come Bats, what would we have, without our,uh..._**gamesss**_?"

"What are you planning?"

"Aww come on, you're not gonna make me,ah, spoil the surprise now are ya?"

"Joker," Batman grit out between clenched teeth.

"If you could just set me down tha-"

"Shutup Crane,"Batman and Joker said in unison.

The thin man slumped dejectedly in Batman's grip. Joker grinned and shuffle stepped over to Batman. Seeing that Batman made no attempt to attack him Joker took the opportunity to trace a hand up his gauntlets.

"Come on Batman let'_**sss **_**play**. I know you liked it before, **don**'_**t **_**lie**."

"It shouldn't matter what I like, I'm going to do the right thing."

"Is that so? Bat when are ya gonna **admit it**? **You are**...falling, fa_**lling**_,**falling**. You think that taking me back to Arkham will make you feel less, uh, gui_**lty**_? You think that I'll let you forget what we**did**? I don't think so **Bat**. **Man**." Joker let his hand slide along Batman's chest plates,up his throat and finally trace over the skin of his jawline. Fingers danced along soft full lips.

"What do you take me for Bat?"

"Stop it, Joker," Batman whispered hoarsely, backing away, his grip loosening on Jonathan. Jonathan squirmed, got free and went to stand beside Joker. From this angle it was obvious what Batman really was. A man.

"No,unstoppable force, remember? I can'_**t **_stop even if I wanted to. You, Batman **need me**, that's why you,uh, set me free that night in Arkham."

"That was a mistake."

"Was it? Because you mistook all your clothes off and **fucked **me into the padded _**floorsss**_."

"That was-"

"Don't you** fucking say it**." Joker approached Batman once more backing him into the wall. Sure hands grabbed the masked man's face and pulled him forward.

The kiss was awkward, but much needed, the Joker felt. the Bat thought he could just drop him and move on? Who the_ fuck _did he think he was dealing with? No, no, things were not certainly not going to happen that way. Joker licked Batman's lips, and then bit down harshly. Batman gasped underneath him, and Joker took the opportunity to reacquaint himself with the inside of Batman's mouth.

Oh, it was sweet. Batman, Bruce whoever he was had the most delicious mouth he had ever tasted, all kinds of steel and fire, and the way his tongue fought against his own always made him hot. Joker leaned against the armored man deepening the kiss, he grinned against the other man's lips as he felt firm hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands were around Batman's neck his body fitting with every contour of Batman's armoured one. But he wanted more.

"**Take it off and ****_let_**'_**sss**..._**play**." Joker said his lips still resting softly against Batman's.

"Can't,"Batman whispered his lips brushing against Joker's tentatively, "still got to patrol tonight."

"Ah. Don' t worry about, gotcha a day off and went ahead and invited all the lowlifes of Gotham,** here**. Isn't that right, **pretty b_oy_**?"

Crane yelped much to his embarrassment, but nodded in agreement. He was still a little shellshocked to see two complete opposites, not to mention enemies, making out with each other like horny teenagers against the wall. He hoped that no one would notice hi-

"Wow, Jonny I guess, you uh, **liked** what you saw."

Jonathan blushed a fierce red, and looked down. Why had God seen fit to make male arousal so obvious?

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about, Jonny-boy. Let me...**take care of it**." Joker turned away from Batman completely and went to his other lover. He got down onto his knees.

"Wait, Joker I don't think th-"

From his position Joker glared up at Jonathan. "**Don**'**t think**." Jonathan gulped and nodded and let Joker continue. Joker took off his gloves and set them down beside him, then turned full attention to the erection straining in Jonathan's pants. He let one hand caress him through the fabric, reveling in the moan that escaped his lips. He rubbed slowly teasing the thinner man's balls and then moving along his length up to the tip.

"Joker, please..."

"Ah, ah, ah Jonny we want to give the Bat a good show, _**don**'__**t we**_?"

Jonathan's eyes flicked to Batman gauging the man's reaction. It was hard to tell what the costumed man was feeling. His eyes almost hidden by the cowl made them seem black and empty, his posture gave nothing away. Arms crossed, legs slightly parted, what could you tell from that? He looked back up to Batman's face and realized where the emotion could be seen, his mouth. Batman's mouth was not the usual grim line, that he had come to be familiar with. His lips seemed almost pinker, and were slightly open as if to speak, but Jonathan knew the look for what it was. Pure want. The man wanted to join him and Joker, wanted to fuck them both, but how could he as Batman? Batman was a symbol of justice, truth, and honor, how could someone dedicated to ideals like that fuck the two of them?

"Joker...ugh..please," Jonathan sighed as he felt the other man's mouth and tongue suck on him through the fabric. He felt his hands moved as if hynoptized, to hold Joker's head. Joker shrugged away the hands and settled back on the balls of his feet. He stood up and walked so that he was behind him. There was nothing seperating him from Batman now, save a few feet of space. Somehow he wasn't as nervous as he should have been, instead he found himself almost, what was the phrase...turned on by it? He felt Joker's arm wrap around him pulling him back against the wiry frame of his body.

"So,uh ,Batman you wanna play?" Jonathan shivered as Joker began to unbutton his shirt all the while running his other hand across his nipples. He bit his lip to stifle the sounds he knew would eventually come.

"Joker...,"Batman said hesitantly. One arm was outstretched, the other fisted tightly at his side.

"What Bats, afraid to give in? We could,ah, use a blindfold on pretty boy here, if you want to take everything off. It would be a lot of..._**fun**_." Jonathan saw it, the faint tightening of the jawline and was mildly shocked to see Batman removing his armor. Batman began to remove the gauntlets revealing tan and nicely muscled forearms, ending with large, calloused hands that looked as if they could cause both damage and pleasure. Naked arms began to remove chest plates and straps, and Jonathan bit his lips at the sight. It was jarring to see that the Batman was actually flesh and bone beneath the kevlar, and lovely flesh at that. His chest and abs were clearly defined beneath velvety tan skin. There were also bruises and scars, some fresh, some old, and Jonathan briefly thought, 'Yes, man after all.' Next the leg armor was removed and it was all Jonathan could do not to moan at the sight. The Batman was wearing tight boxer briefs that clearly outlined the man's growing erection. Jonathan let his eyes move from the tips of the man's toes to his face which was still cowled. On any other man the look would have been comical, but with a body like that it wasn't funny at all, it was sexy as hell. And then with a slowness that surely belied Batman's eagerness, the tight underwear was removed. Jonathan felt his cock tighten considerably in response.

" 'Kay Jonny boy we gotta blindfold ya."

"Wait, wha-" Jonathan was cut off by the hand that had suddenly slipped into his pants, under his boxers and grabbed him. He arched back into the Joker his hands clenching the other man's forearms tightly. The hand began to stroke him and it was all he could do to stand upright, which he had been barely doing in the first place.

"Now, Jonny, I'm gonna let go and your, ah, **gonna get on the bed**."

"Yesss," Jonathan hissed as the experienced hand began to work him into a frenzy. He mewled his fingers turning white as they clutched the Joker. His breath rose and fell sharply and he could feel Scarecrow prancing around in his mind itching to get free. Like hell, he was. He, Jonathan Crane wanted to get fucked, Scarecrow could go jump off a cliff. He almost growled in anger when Joker let go of his cock, but did not hesitate to get on the bed, where he began to strip unabashedly.

Joker smiled at Jonathan, winked and then went to Batman. It was almost symbolic, this. The two of them could never be apart for long. He closed the gap between them letting his hands dance up perfectly carved abs. He chuckled softly when he heard Batman's breath hitch. He let his fingers tease darkened nipples, and then bent to take one in his mouth. A hand gently pulled the Joker closer and he could feel Batman, hard as steel against him. He pulled away and let a hand encircle around the Bat's wrist.

"Come on, party's over there," he said jerking his head toward the canopied bed where Jonathan was now naked and sitting quite appealingly on the bedspread.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Bruce's whole body felt as it it were on fire. As Joker grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, he couldn't help but wonder whether he was destined to walk in sin. First he had been afraid of it, then he had committed it, then he began fighting it, and now he was sleeping with two master criminals who were potentially (no, not potentially, most definitely) insane. He was naked from the neck down preparing to participate in debauchery he would never have even _thought _of a few months ago, and yet his heart was beating rapidly, every nerve ending in his body was finely attuned to the two men, and the ideas of what he would soon do to them both circled around in his mind.

"Alright Jonny time to, uh, put on the blindfold." Joker took a velvet purple sash from his pocket and tied it around Jonathan's eyes.

"Now remember Jonny," Joker said calmly, a seductive tone, seeping into his voice," don't take off the, ah, blindfold." Joker punctuated his point by nipping gently at the man's ear with his teeth. Jonathan rolled his hips and pushed his chest forward in response. "Atta, boy. Cause if you do...Batman can't kill you, **but I _will_."**

"Alright, but one thing out of the way, Batman."

"What is it Crane?"

"Do not arrest me after this."

Bruce pulled off his mask, revealing dark brown hair and and the other chiseled and handsome features of his face. On all fours he leaned in brushing his lips against Crane's.

"I won't chase a man and put him in custody," Bruce whispered as his tongue danced lazily across the man's lips, "if he doesn't have the ability to run."

Bruce couldn't help but grin as Jonathan let out a shuddering breath. He knew that his voice could do other things besides intimidate. He tipped Jonathan's head back with his hand and began to lay wet kisses up the ex-psychiatrist's throat. If he was going to hell, might as well do it right. He smiled against Jonathan's throat as the man moaned and clenched his fingers around his hair. He moved away and pushed the younger man so that he was lying on the bed splayed out quite nicely. He turned to Joker who he was surprised was heading for the bathroom. Shrugging his shoulders, sure the clown, would come back soon, he thoroughly kissed Jonathan. He licked along lush pink lips, that felt like silk beneath his own. He nipped gently along the slighter man's mouth earning a gasp, which he took as a perfect opportunity to see what the man tasted like. He plunged his tongue inside letting it play on the roof the other man's mouth,along his teeth, and finally to mingle with his tongue. Slightly fruity...interesting. He felt hands grab at him, but he brushed them away and let his own hands wander. His let his fingers play gently along the smooth chest beneath him finally catching a nipple between his fingers. He moaned himself as Jonathan rolled his body upwards brushing their erections together.

"Bat, please."

"Please, what?"

"You're playing with me, I know you are."

"Playing," Bruce questioned as he let his hands wander lower along Jonathan's body finally resting at his hip. He let his mouth suckle gently at the juncture between pale slim neck, and shoulder. At the same time he spun tentative circles around his hip, edging closer to the man's erection. "What am I playing, Jonathan?" He bit down harshly not quite breaking skin, earning a soft cry and another brush along his now weeping erection. Ignoring Jonathan's cry for more and the urgent roll of the younger man's hips he proceeded lower. He kissed down wiry nearly flawless flesh gently brushing his stomach. He was slightly surprised that the man had abs and took great pleasure in holding the owner of said hips and licking and nipping along his abdomen.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Joker grinned at the lovely sight before him. Bruce was laving his tongue steadily over his pretty boy. Jonny had his arms flung carelessly above his head, his long eyelashes shuttered closed, and his mouth slightly open. Delicious. Joker stalked over to his prey, and finally decided to make his presence known. He couldn't help but notice that as Bruce bit and suckled his attentions all over Jonny he left his ass completely unguarded. His hands were twitching with what he was about to do next.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Bruce groaned and rocked forward and turned to send him a withering glare, but stopped short when he saw his face. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes and returned the look. Without meaning to he shivered beneath the vigilante's appraising look. He inhaled when Bruce licked his lips, his eyes becoming almost black.

"Get over here," the practically feral man commanded. Joker nodded and got onto the bed already on hands and knees leaning in for a kiss. It was certainly one of the rough ones he liked, he mused as Bruce grabbed him roughly by his hair and pulled him forward. He opened his mouth and groaned loudly as Bruce felt the inside of his mouth tracing the scars from the inside. He let his hands grab Bruce and pull him closer, he really,really, really wanted this man. Pulling away he grinned when Bruce nodded his head to Jonathan a devilish glint in his brown eyes. Joker giggled and turned his affections on the man who was currently pouting to himself. Joker moved higher to capture Jonny's mouth. He let his tongue slide in as far he could, and his hands clawed ragged patterns on Crane's chest. Meanwhile Bruce focused his attentions lower, nipping lower and lower until

"Fuck! Bat...more...oh God!"

Bruce let his tongue swirl gently around the head of Jonathan's cock. He tongued the slit, the entire time holding bucking hips. He blew against Jonathan's head and then engulfed him almost halfway, humming all the while. Had his mouth not been full he would have grinned at the struggling attempts of the beautiful body beneath him but as it were, it most definitely was. He pulled back up and fisted the now slick erection, tugging gently against the skin, and every so often he would lean in and give a teasing lick. More precum gushed into his hands as he pumped Crane and it was then when he could hear the mean screaming and cursing he took Jonathan's member all the way to the hilt.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Joker smiled down at Batman, and then looked up his eyes fixated on the pretty pink mouth of his little pretty boy. There were other uses for a mouth like that he mused. Turning so that he faced Bruce he let his cock slide down Jonathan's throat. A shudder rippled through and his eyes rolled into the back of the head as he felt his cock being engulfed in Jonathan's tight wet mouth. One hand flew to his mouth and he suckled on a digit languidly the other pulled at his already taut nipple. He rocked into the man's mouth and let loose a long throaty groan as he felt Jonathan moan around him. He pulled up a little and then rammed back down letting his now wet fingers pull against his nipples. His other hand clawed into his skin, he loved pleasure with a little pain.

Jonathan could see nothing, but knew the length of flesh being rammed down his throat belonged to Joker. The scent of him was heavy, and the taste of him was dark and intoxicating. It was a dirty feeling, but he wanted the Joker to cum down his throat, and to be able to cum inside Batman's mouth. The way the Bat was working him made him his whole body ache. Everytime he came close to release, the bastard pulled off. He wished he would just-OH GOD

Bruce smirked as he pushed another finger into Jonathan's puckered entrance. As he did so he watched Joker who was now gazing at him intently his cock still plunging in and out of the man beneath him. Bruce gulped feeling his erection twitch at the lewd scene that Joker presented.

"Bat...ugh, when, **FUCK**, I'm finished...I'm gonna fuck you while, you, **_uhhhhh _fuck Jonny and then**...I'm gonna cum down your throat."

Bruce's breath hitched his mind already thinking about how this would come about. He added a third finger into Crane and pushed deeper pressing insistently against the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Tight heat clenched around his fingers, and a muffled scream tore itself from Jonathan's mouth. At the same time Joker growled loudly the vibrations wrapping around his cock and racing through him like lightning. He pulled out of the younger man's mouth before he could cum and crawled over to where Bruce was working steadily.

"Oh, God, please! Fuck me! Fuck me Batman! Right now!"

Batman accepted a deep kiss from the Joker letting the man sink ragged blunt nails into his shoulder, all the while settling himself at Jonathan's entrance. Joker pulled away as Bruce helped the quivering man beneath him into a kneeling position.

"Come on, pretty boy," Bruce said using Joker's endearment," turn over and put your hands on the headboard so I can fuck you properly."

"Yes, please," Jonathan replied as he felt his way to the edge of the bed. When he found it he pressed his hands against it firmly and he could practically feel his knuckles turning white. "Please now, right now," he begged hoarsely. Inwardly Jonathan cringed, no matter the circumstance, begging the Batman for mercy just seemed to rub the wrong way. It was a good thing he was going to be fucked mercilessly and most definitely past the point of caring. He groaned as he felt Batman begin pushing into him. The man was just as big as Joker, and a bit wider even. Batman continued to push into him, and he couldn't help but wince at the way he was being stretched so fully. Batman then grabbed his hips and slammed into him and he couldn't help but cry out. And then Batman pulled out of him till he could feel the tip of his cock brushing against his entrance, and then rammed into him even deeper hitting his prostate. The strangled moan that escaped from his mouth was far from dignified, but who was he kidding?

"MORE DAMMIT!"

Joker grinned as he watched his two lovers pound into each other. Watching Bruce, lovely tan and godlike slamming his hips into the pale beauty that was Jonathan was a treat, and licking his scarred lips he knew that fucking them would be even better. He slid his fingers inside of Bruce earning a low growl that made his cock ache in response. He let his fingers move in time with Bruce's thrusts, loving how Bruce's animalistic groans melded with Jonathan's lovely breathy cries. Then holding one of Bruce's hips without warning he plunged his cock past the ring of muscle and deep into Bruce's heat. He closed his eyes and simply shuddered as Bruce's pained scream rippled through him. He pulled out and pushed again forcing Bruce even deeper into Crane who was screaming and sobbing in pleasure.

Bruce felt as if his whole body was on fire. Having his cock wrapped in such blazing warmth while being ravaged by Joker's cock was more than just intense, it was insane. He screamed again as nails left bloody trails over his skin and pressed into some of his newer bruises. His skin was slick with sweat and as he licked and nipped along Jonathan, he could taste the salt on him too.

"Bat...Ahh...you lik**_e your surprise_**?" Bruce could only moan pitifully as Joker punctuated his question with sharp jabbing thrusts.

"**_Answerrr _me Ba_tssss_**."

"Ugh...you'd like that wouldn-wouldn't you," Bruce moaned as Joker began to move more slowly inside of him. He tensed as he felt scarred lips rub along his spine, and then winced as the demented clown bit down drawing blood. He felt as if the blood that Joker insisted on drawing into his mouth was connected to his cock and he whimpered softly as he felt himself being brought closer to the edge. He began to push into Crane faster now, and then the smaller man was writhing, and crying out beneath him. He could hear the scraping sounds that Jonathan made as he dug into the headboard.

Between the playful sexual banter of Joker and Batman, their combined thrusts that were impaling him against the headboard, and Batman's devilish tongue sliding across his body he felt as if his heart was either going to push itself out of his chest or he was going to die and reach nirvana. His whole body was sensitive to every kind of sensation and he could feel his mouth opening screaming. And then finally those familiar colors dusted behind his eyelids and he cried out as he climaxed all over the sheets. Sighing he slumped over gently his elbows barely holding him up as Batman continued to stab into his body.

Joker grinned seeing that Jonathan climaxed and that he got to play with Bruce all to himself. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Bruce's chest pulling him backward and letting him slide out of Jonny.

"Come on Batman, there are, uh, other ways to,uh, **get _off_."**

Bruce groaned angrily, slightly irritated that Joker had interrupted him when he was so close. But Joker could care less . He pulled out of Bruce with a twinge of regret and pushed him forward. Bruce angry at this rolled over until he was splayed on top of Jonathan, the clean face Joker leering at him. Joker immediately pinned Batman letting himself lie against Bruce in a way that had their arousals brushing against each other with every twitch. The two of them moaned at the contact, and Joker set to ravishing the brown haired hero's mouth with his tongue. He grinned broadly into the kiss as he felt a large hand squeeze his ass appreciatively. He ground his hips further into Bruce, making them both gasp at the sensation letting his hands rest on either side of Bruce's face deepening the kiss. Bruce fisted Joker's hair into bringing him closer wrapping a leg around the clown's waist, he broke away from the kiss to breathe, only to have his ears nibbled and licked fondly. Bruce done with foreplay wrestled Joker onto his back pinning him his arms down with one hand.

"Enough with the foreplay, Joker."

"Yeah, good, uh**idea**. But I uh, coulda sworn**..._yeahh__ I_'****m fuckin**' **you**." The Joker wriggled against Batman's erection earning a surprised gasp and used the opening to gain the upper hand. Once he was atop Bruce again he grinned and let his tongue play sensually along Bruce's jaw.

"I love, love,**love watchin**'**your mouth scream_muh_!**" With that said the Joker once again impaled the unmasked crusader on his dick. The man howled his back arching off the bed and his hands turning bone white as he clung to the sheets. Joker grinned madly laughing breathlessly as he plunged his cock deeper and deeper into his lover. He reveled in the sweltering heat that engulfed his cock and he could feel Bruce clenching tightly around him bringing him closer to his finish. He looked down at Bruce screaming, screaming in pain and heart hammering pleasure, every ounce of his control out the window. He snapped his hips harder into the man hitting his prostate, and making him scream senselessly coming so hard that it splashed them both. This would normally been enough to get him off, but-

**"****Deal**'_sss a __deal Ba_t**._ Man_," **and with effort that would certainly have discouraged lesser men, Joker pulled out of Bruce's ass. He did it so that he could drag the man by his fine brown hair onto his knees. Bruce's eyes were lidded and heavy, and his face had that post orgasmic look, all blissed out, but Joker wanted to ruin that happy face and shove his dick down his throat. And so he did. Bruce choked at first, unable to keep up with the speed at which Joker was force feeding him his cock. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he felt the Joker hitting the back of his throat at an erratic pace. Bruce groaned letting his tongue slide out licking around Joker's cock. However Joker did not want this to be enjoyed, he dug his nails into Bruce's scalp earning a pained growl that echoed deliciously across his cock.

"**I like fuckin**' **this sweet moutha your_ssss_!"**Bruce could only groan helplessly as he struggled, to hold onto Joker's thrusting hips. And then finally he felt that twitching feeling and next he was tasting the salty fluids of the Joker.

"**Drink up Bat**. **It**'**s good for _ya_," **Joker said as he laughed. He let his member stay in Bruce's mouth until the man gulped down his cum, and then he pulled out.

Bruce glared up at the Joker and wiped his mouth roughly.

"Do that again and I will fuck you into a coma."

"Ya know, I might just, ah, hold ya to that. Really, it depends on, ah,** how hard you fuck me. **Now I'll wake up Crane. You,uh, freshen up. Party starts in hour."

Bruce smiled despite himself and went to retrieve his mask.

Scarecrow chuckled inside his head. He had been peeking, and true his and Jonathan's vision was bad, but the blurs had come close enough for him to get a decent look. Who knew playboy Wayne swung both ways?

"Crane," Joker whispered down in his ear," I know ya peeked. And I'm not gonna kill ya, but when the party's over. I'm gonna show you what I do to naughty boys that don't, ah,**follow my _rulesss_."**

A/N Hey guys I know the chapter was a long time comin' sorry about the wait. I had so much work to do, and ya know school...blah, blah blah. Oh yeah and that line that Joker used the internet is tubes...youtube it. it's easy to get hooked on and you might chuckle a little. anyway as always, i hope you enjoyed the fic. BTW the huge spaces towards the end of the story believe it or not they're necessary. For some reason every time i save the damn word document a whole two paragraphs bold and italicize themselves...sooo i gave up and went all spacey.

Return to Top


	7. Power Play

Hey guys back again with more of the good stuff, however there's no lovely smut in this one, just Joker at his best. Anyway I don't own any of the characters. They belong to DC comics and Chris Nolan, I just like fantasizing about them naked having hot sex...with plot fed throughout the whole thing. So yeah...reviews are love and thanks for reading!

Jim Gordon wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially after living in Gotham, but right now he was downright suspicious. Every major criminal in Gotham had disappeared and though Jim would like to believe this was due in part to his new plans laid down in his role as commissioner, he was almost positive, that he was not that damn lucky.

Before the incident with Joker and his madness, this would have been the time that Batman would have unwelded himself from the shadows and told him his thoughts or better yet, revealed the location of the criminals. Jim would have nodded at the information start to put in his two cents, turn, and notice that the Caped Crusader had already gone. Now, Jim was on his own, and though he knew it really shouldn't affect his ability to do his job, in all reality it did.

He looked down at the broken spotlight, and his stomach rolled in guilt. Gotham in its attempt to turn over a new leaf had gone after their one true hero in fine style. There were organized watches now, people that stayed awake in shifts hoping to see and detain him. He and his men had tried to dissuade people from doing the insane activity, but it hadn't really amounted to much. He imagined soccer moms and office dads tucking their kids in and then heading out to the streets in droves in pursuit of Batman.

" A lot on your mind, Gordon?"

"Hey Davis." A man in about his mid-fifties approached. He had been on the force for about twenty two years, and had snatched up a desk job, but he was still one of Gordon's most trusted friends. After what the Joker and Harvey had revealed about the true nature of his men he had yet divulge what had happened that night, when the Bat had become Gotham's most wanted.

"You look you have the world on your shoulders."

"No, it's just...Gotham just disappointed me is all. In all the time that Batman has been around he has not murdered one person. Not_ one_. Without evidence, everyone's quick to believe he's murdered not one man, but several."

"You think he's innocent," the portly detective asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not that, all I think is that given what he's done, doesn't he deserve the chance to answer for himself? The Joker may have been a maniacal bastard, but he was right, we cast him out like a leper. In a heartbeat we crucified him, why would he help us now?

"_Because_ he's Batman."

"Maybe. But what if he's not? What if right now the mask's off and the man's given up?

"You think he'd quit?"

"Who's to stop him? Certainly not the people of Gotham."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Batman never thought that he would ever find himself in such close proximity to two super villains and not be beating the shit out of them, especially the two were currently frenching each other against the wall. He glanced over at the pair, and then turned away. He could hold some semblance of dignity while he was in the batsuit. A low moan echoed throughout the small area and Batman looked over to see that Jonathan already had one leg wrapped around Joker's waist. It was with a sigh of relief that Batman recieved the elevator ding signalling the end of their trip down and the makeout session that would have progressed further had nothing happened.

"Come on **Bat_sss_**," Joker said huskily as he moved Jonathan's leg from around his waist, "we've got a show to do."

With a whip of his long purple coat the Joker left the Batman and Jonathan behind as he briskly walked down the hall. Batman glanced around the elegant room. It was a lobby really, and was lined with large bay windows, sheer curtains trailing down to the ground, and grand furniture that would have looked at home in a palace. Chandeliers sporting diamonds hung every so feet, and the carpet was lush and extremely ornate, expensive enough to purchase several apartments. Bruce Wayne had stayed here often, it helped to aid his playboy illusion. What other purpose would a multibillionaire flirt have to stay in a hotel? This time as Batman moved down the familiar paths of the hotel he couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. The entire lobby was barren. Chairs were left haphazardly around the room, the check-in desk was devoid of activity, the ever present droll of snobby higher society was strangely absent. Only the Joker could achieve such absolute silence in a place like The Diamond.

Finally the three of them arrived at a small door. It read 'Backstage', but Batman knew it lead to the front of the ballroom. Normally this was the type of place that hosted political gatherings, banquets, charity benefits, that sort of thing. Batman was both curious and slightly sick at the idea that the Joker had made use of such a large room.

"Alright now Bat, I would just like to, uh, sa_y_...**watch your step**."

"What have you done?"

"Come on where's your _senssse _of **adventu_rrre_**?"

"I think it's where mine is," Jonathan mumbled as he straightened his jacket.

"Ah-tatatat_a, _now **Jonn_y_**. You're gonna scare the, uh, guest of honor."

"Guest? Hardly."

Joker paused at the door and turned to look at Jonathan. If Batman had been any one else he would have shuddered beneath the gaze. Jonathan bit his lip and stepped back, bumping into Batman. After a few moments Joker's flat grey eyes flicked up to Batman once more, his tongue poked from his painted lips and danced along the edge of his scars.

"Joker..."

"No, I know what you're gonna say, but I won't,uh, spoil the surprise."

Joker turned and opened the door. Batman steeled himself, and once the door was opened wide it was all he could do to not gasp in surprise. He knew there was to be criminals, but he hadn't known that the Joker had invited hordes of them. They were moving along a buffet table eating,talking, cracking jokes, laughing. Sitting at large dining tables were mafia men, assassins, dirty politicians, and all manner of crooks. Batman's fists clenched sporadically at the sight of so many criminals together and not locked away where they belonged. Joker gave him a wink and a smile and proceeded to the front of the large stage. Upon his arrival the criminals applauded. The Joker grinned his glasglow smile looking even more menacing.

"Goooood evening my fellow crooks! I just wanted to,ah, thank you for being here tonight."

The Joker paused as more applause thundered throughout the room and if possible the Joker's maniacal smile stretched even further.

"Ah hmmm, a haw, hehehe, **YES**! You guys are a great audien_cesss_, and I'm telling you right now," the Joker spread his arms wide. It was the without a doubt the fastest end to an applause or any single joyous moment that Batman had ever seen. Strung in his jacket were dozens upon dozens of explosive devices.

"Ah, no more...**clapp_ing_**. You're, uh, starting to see the stakes now, arentcha? Now, now I know what you're thinkin'. What can the Joker possibly be up to? **It's sim_ple_**."

Batman glanced at the now terrified faces of the men and women. Tears were in some people's eyes, mouths were open, even the breathing had changed. Every happy emotion, every illusion of security, certainty, had vanished. Joker's mouth smoothed to a grim line though the scars were still prominent on his face. His eyes were dull and dead, like a baby doll's and his body was slightly hunched like some wild thing. The bombs clinked a little as he stepped forward and his shoes tapped against the hardwood of the stage, and Batman was sure that every click could be heard even in the back of the room.

"**You belong to me**. **Th_isss_ city and everyone in it answers t' me. I. Own. You.**" The Joker stretched out a gloved finger towards the audience. They all focused on the finger following it as it passed over them.

"Now all of you...**get out**."

For a moment they all simply sat and stared. Batman knew the frozen stance of the people to be shock. He wanted to step from behind his hiding spot, because he knew that not even criminals deserved to be scared this badly, but he didn't. Was this even wrong? If these people were to bow to Joker, and Joker was with him, was it all bad?

"**NOW GET GONE, YOU FUCKIN' SHEEP**!"

Screeches, screams, and all manner of clashes and clangs resounded throughout the room. Batman heard heavy footsteps, the sound of flesh and bone cracking against one another, and all of them were gone.

When the last person left Batman stepped out onto the stage. Joker spun towards him a smile on his face. "Happy, Ba_**t**. **Maan**_? Or does it...**bothe_rrr_** you?"

"Bastard."

"No. See, I did this to show you...how futile it all is, how...meaningless. You think justice is what,uh, made those fuckers haul ass? They're not the real problem in Gotham, **oh no**. _You_ pay attention **to me**." The Joker lept from the stage and walked towards the exit. Batman found that he couldn't move, could hardly breathe, either. Was he really so pointless? The Joker had straightened them in one single moment, and he had tried for over a year. Jonathan clattered around him, but he made no move after him. Once again he found himself without hope to cling to, without any idea why he bothered.

He found that he was suddenly, completely, and undeniably-

"Obsolete."


	8. Dinner not Dessert

Hey guys so I'm back with another installation of Bats and Joker and this one sadly no smut, but it was a bigass chapter for me and I decided I'd just let Joker and Bruce duke it for about the next two chapters or so. Anyway I hope you like it and as always read and review. And as always I do not own Batman or Joker or Alfred they belong to DC COMICS and Chris Nolan.

Joker watched dispassionately as Jonny writhed and moaned in the alcohol soaked barbed wire. It had been interesting for the first hour or so, hearing the pleading punctuated by high agonizing keening sounds, but after the screams became sodden whimpering pleas Joker realized two things.

One he was bored and two, he had royally fucked himself out of an incredible bedmate and his only archnemesis. Watching Jonny squirm was nothing compared to the thrill of outsmarting and evading the Batman. Hearing that tanned sweating body screaming beneath him, craving him was so much better than _this._ His eyebrow raised as the whimpers ceased and the pale, no longer satin smooth, blood drenched body stopped moving. The wimpy bastard had passed out finally. He didn't know why Jonny had seem so surprised about his punishment. He had told him in the hotel that he was going to be punished for peeking. He snorted as he realized that pretty boy had probably thought he had been alluding to a little rough sex.

Silly Jonny.

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and glanced down at his watch. It was now seven in the morning, the paper was sure to be out by now. He decided that he didn't want the pathetic heap on the floor to die just yet, so he got to work on unraveling and in most instances unsticking Jonathan from the wire. After that was finished he fetched his cellphone from one of his numerous jacket pockets. He coughed amiably and plucked an upstanding citizen voice from the myriad of voices he had learned. After the ring of the phone the familiar robotic voice came onto the phone.

"I would like to report a possible murder!"

He listened, breathing harshly so as to insinuate that he was frightened.

"Yeah, the old building by the number eleven docks! Please hurry I think-"

And then the piece de resistance, he cut off the voice immediately replacing it with his own natural inflections and tone.

"Now, uh, wha_**t**_ did I _tellll _**you** about, uh, **using the phone**," and then he ended the call with a cruel cackle. He really did love playing with law enforcement they never failed to put him in a good mood, especially when he managed to dupe them, which was always. He swept his jacket up from the edge of the bed where Jonny lay. He glanced at the figure once more and smiled.

"Well Jonny its been fun, and its been **real**."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Bruce woke again his breath coming in harsh gasps, his skin sweating. He almost cried out to Alfred but the sound caught in his throat when he realized he wasn't there. He pressed shaking palms into his eyes and growled low in his throat. It had been three weeks since he had donned the cowl. He had thought of it every night since Joker had thrown his "party" and the result was always the same, soft painful regret.

"Master Wayne, I do believe without me you do make quite a bloody mess."

Bruce towards the door to see Alfred holding a tray topped with breakfast. He couldn't find it in himself to speak, only nod dumbly. As the butler approached him he couldn't help but imagine that he was a child again and he had had another nightmare. Alfred had always been there with old British wisdom and something good to eat.

"How did you know?"

"Contrary to popular belief I do get out, read the occasional newspaper. It seems that the Batman 'as taken a bit of a break, so I hear."

"Alfred-"

"S'alright Master Wayne take as long as you need."

"I don't think I'll do it again."

"And you're sure about that? Are you forgetting the reason you put the mask on in the first place?"

"The criminals are lying low since the Joker put them in their place. I don't think the people need me anymore."

Bruce threw the sheets aside and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw Alfred give him a strange look as he handed him his breakfast.

"What?"

"You honestly believe that letting the Joker rule over the criminal populace is a good idea? 'ow will people react with their safety, their dreams, their lives, hinged on the whims of a madman? You are a symbol remember? What you stand for is what makes all the difference."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

Joker scanned the headlines angrily. The Bat hadn't been seen in over two weeks, not even the odd tied up criminal. There was speculation that he'd died, but glancing at the Entertainment section of the paper and seeing Bruce Wayne's suave profile, Joker knew otherwise. He decided that he was going to have to draw out his favorite playmate if he was ever going to have anything to do.

He glanced at the car parked near the newstand. He glanced over at the dead newspaper vendor and decided that he was going to have to be noticed. The Bat should never take his eyes off of him.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

The doorbell rang and Alfred knew who it was immediately. It seemed he wasn't the only one against Bruce Wayne sulking in the penthouse. He set down the silverware neatly on the table before heading to the door. Outside revealed a very agitated clown. He didn't step aside or even greet the man as he did with most guests instead he eyed the clown warily before chastising him.

"Your bloody late. 'and me the jacket and go 'ave a seat at the table."

The clown raised an eyebrow but then handed over his coat as he headed into the dining room. He didn't see Bruce there but he imagined that if there was a place set for two the butler would come up with a way to get the vigilante to dinner. He straightened his tie and looked down at the neatly set table, a table for two. He didn't expect that he was predictable, but the fact that the butler had already set a plate for him, knowing he would show up at night, how did he-

"What are you doing here," a gravelly voice behind him muttered.

Joker didn't turn around but instead began to play with the fork. "Evenin' **Brucey**. Now when can,uh, **Ba**_**tsss**_ come out to _**play**_? I've been kinda...**lonely** without him."

"I'm done Joker, it's over."

Joker picked up the knife letting the light play against its surface.

"It's _neverrr_ gonna be over so long as there's a you and there's a me. We were born to do this, forever."

"I don't believe that."

"Just because you don't believe in gravity doesn't mean its _**rulesss**_ **don't appl**_**y**_."

Bruce moved to the seat across from him and sat down. They stared at each other a moment and Bruce smiled.

"You can't be you without me, can you?"

"I can, but it wouldn't be as fun."

"No. No, you can't. What'd be the point? You could knock off a bank or two, but in the long run there's no challenge in it, not without me. If I don't go out there-"

"I'll destroy Gotham. **Bat**_**sss**_, Who do you think you're, uh, **talking to**? I won't quit. Incapable of it, really. If you don't stop me, that'_sss_ on you."

Bruce slammed a fist on the table, clattering the plates and silverware.

"Why!?"

Alfred came in as stealthily as a ghost and placed the steaming food on the table. It was a delicious smelling spaghetti dish and for a brief moment Joker considered kidnapping Alfred just so he could cook for him. He dished out the portions and then left the room just as silently.

"Good service," Joker said leaning his head towards the retreating butler. He then took his fork and began digging into this food with gusto. He flicked his grey eyes up at Bruce who was eating in a slow reserved manner. He had never really had a chance to watch the other man eat, but now that he had, he realized it was just the way he imagined Batman eating. He was neat, methodical, and practical with the way that he wielded his silverware and he didn't make a sound. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed at his scars tentatively.

"Can we just go fuck now?"

"What the-why the hell would we have sex!?"

"Cause you haven't been, uh, gettin' any and, heh, **I broke Jonny**."

"No, I think I'll pass on that. Eat your damn stroganoff, and try not to talk."

Joker made to sit up, his knife already fisted in his hand, but turned to see Alfred returning with a bottle of wine. Again he didn't say a word and Joker was beginning to think that the butler was timing his entrances. He grumbled a quick thank you before downing a glass. He smacked his lips in appreciation and then poured himself another glass.

"So, uh, **Bruce**, how does this, ah, work? You don't be Batman...I go off and kill people...then what?"

"Nothing."

"Huh, see I don't like that idea."

"And I don't really care, pass the wine."

Joker let the knife fly and Bruce grabbed the end, slamming it into the table. He shoved his seat out and got up and Joker smiled happily. He had been waiting for this.

"Get the fuck upstairs now, Jack. We have some things to talk about."

"Now that'_sss __what I wanna hear_."

Jack took the bottle of wine and followed Bruce, though he was fairly certain he knew where'd they'd end up.


	9. Manic Medley

**Just letting you know that this chapter is slightly gory. I mean, let's face it, it concerns a pissed Batman and a sadistic Joker. Anyway I hope that you all realize that this is not in fact a romance of any kind, and that I have no intention of ending this story happily...hmmm, yeah I thought of that, but it didn't take. In fact, as I wrote this chapter I realized it would probably have been more poetic to have Batman and Joker both shot, but I'm a kinder author than that. Anyway, this chapter is a little darker than most probably because my writing style has always leaned a little more towards the manic and macabre. My professor told me that my stories had a tendency to be dark or darkly humorous, humorous in the sense that you want to laugh, but feel guilty afterwards. Hmm, went off in a bit of a tangent there. At any rate this story will probably wrap itself up in a few chapters. So as always read and review. Oh yeah, expect the next chapter within a few days because I broke this one in two sort of.**

Bruce's fist connected with the side of Joker's face. Paint came away on his slightly bruised knuckles, and he shook the numbness away. Joker wiped away a trickle of blood from his split lip a wide grin stretching the scars across his face.

"Come on **Bruceee**_**y**_. **Hit me**!"

Bruce glared angrily at Joker and then forced himself to put his arms down. He turned away from the manic clown and sighed.

"I'm not going to keep doing this."

"Aww Bats, come on."

"I'm not a monster, not like you."

"Uhhh **tha**_**t**_'_**sss**_ not necessarily true. What about,ah, Rache_**lll**_? If you had been as _righteoussss_ as you claim-_**uh**_, she'd be alive. Right...now."

Bruce froze for a moment not even aware of when he lunged for the Joker's throat.

"You fucking sonuvabitch!"

Joker let out a whoop of laughter as familiar calloused hands wrapped around his throat. He had wanted down and dirty rough and tumble sex, but a good old fashioned fight was just as fun. He missed the harsh darkness that made up the Batman, sure he loved the lighter Bruce, that man was breakable, but his symbol, the Batman was so much more...delectable.

Joker did nothing to fight back, he only accepted the harsh beating that to him was borderline orgasmic. Blood dripped from a scrape near his mouth, blood dripped onto his suit from his battered nose. The kicks that danced up and down his torso made him writhe on the plush carpet. He clutched the material with both hands letting the beating come.

"Don't you dare say her name! Don't you fuckin," another sharp kick,"dare say her name!"

Joker cackled madly, agitating the injuries that Batman insisted on giving him. He had wanted Batman, not Bruce this time. It had really been a tossup but either way he was sure to win. He glanced up at Bruce, he was beginning to calm down. The older man looked broken, lost, and Joker hated that look on his Bat. He eased himself into a sitting position, clutching his side weakly.

"Now _Batsss_ that's outta the way. Whaddaya really wanna do t' **m**_**eee**_?"

Bruce's eyes glinted with an unholy fire that Joker wasn't familiar with. The last time he had felt so unsure was at the ferry incident and the people had gone all topsy turvy, gone twisty and became innocent. And if Bat was the epitome of goodness, the very pinnacle of righteousness, then the opposite would be-

"Ahh, Brucey? How 'bout, ah," the Joker said smacking his lips nervously, "a raincheck."

A small smile skulked from the darker areas of Bruce's persona and nestled on his face.

"But lover isn't this where you wanted to be? Don't you want me to hit you?"

Joker's grin teetered on his face uneasily. This was a new animal.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Jonathan woke and found that he was on fire. Agonizing ripples of magma moved over and under his skin, and he opened his mouth to scream. He found he could hardly even breathe. He wondered where he was, wondered what had happened.

_Come on Jonny we both know that bastard tortured us._

It was true now that he thought of it. He remembered the retreat they made that day at the Diamond, remembered the breath of relief that finally puffed from between his lips as the door to the warehouse closed. He had been so sure that the two of them would be safe especially with the revelations that had finally accosted the oh-so unshakeable Batman. He had been wrong. Joker approached from behind letting wiry and not so subtly gloved hands rest on his shoulder.

"I wanna...**plaaa**_**y**_ **Jonny**."

Jonny glanced uneasily at the purple encased digits, digging firmly into his flesh, but he ignored it. Instead he let Joker turn him around to face him and kiss him. It was a kiss to inspire weak knees and nonsensical words. The Joker seemed intent on engulfing his tongue and tasting every nuance of his mouth and he let him. He felt a hand shrug him out of his outer jacket and push it down. The kiss broke and he took the moment to look into the Joker's eyes.

He shouldn't have.

Glossy deadness resided there. In those pupils there was no hope, there was no comfort. It was a desensitized stare that shook Jonny in the depths of his off kilter soul.

"Am I going to be punished now?"

"Yes, Jonny. How good of you...to _assss_**k**."

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Joker winced and let out a hollowed scream as Batman, no, Bruce broke his finger. Bruce's blue eyes seemed to be far away as he wrenched another nail-bitten digit awry. Joker giggled breathlessly an erection still managing to make an appearance. Bruce noticed as Joker's pain induced screams became softer sighs.

"How can you still..."

"Still what Bruce? Get turned on by this?"

It was the most normal he could make his voice and the way that Bruce winced, he knew he noticed too. Bruce sat on his haunches his eyes farther away than even Joker's had been. He looked at his hands and then at Joker's.

"I'll have to set those."

"No, not yet Brucey. I want something _elsss_**e**. A _little _compensation, if you will."

Bruce once again glanced down at the clown's erection. Despite his best efforts he could feel his body responding to Joker's wants. He really didn't want this, a small part of him fought for it however. A small part of him wanted to break more bones, see more blood, take the Joker roughly against the wall until he couldn't stand, but he didn't want to answer to that side.

He found himself crouched over the Joker.

"What do you want," he said brokenly.

"What do I want? Uh uh, Bruce, what do _you_ want?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . ..

_You remember what he did to us then, don't you?_

"I do, I hated it," Jonathan said as hot tears burned at the corner of his eyes.

_He stripped us, tortured us, no one does that to us!_

"No, no one does that to us."

Jonathan noticed the handcuffs that held him fast to the iron hold beside the bed. He scoffed at the idea that the officers thought this could hold him. Even on his worst day, there was no changing the fact that he knew more about restraints and ties than any person in the hospital, he had been after all, a doctor.

He undid his dressing with his free hand and gazed doggedly at the bloodied gash. He suppose that he should be thankful that the barbed wire had been dipped in something that killed infection rather than aiding it. He saw the wound and clenched into it with his nails. Blood oozed slowly but he wanted to get things moving quicker so that he wouldn't have to run into anyone. He brought his manacled hand as close to his mouth as he could and bit into the ragged flesh. Blood burbled sickeningly on his tongue and he fought down the urge to retch. He watched with mild detachment as the blood oozed under the cuffs, encouraged it with his free hand.

. .. . .. . .. .

Bruce grabbed matted and greasy hair between his fingers rising to his knees as he did so. The lithe clown's body moved unsteadily, but it didn't matter. He bit bright red lips, relishing in the taste of both lipstick and blood. He growled and the Joker took it meekly beneath him.

. .. . .. . .. .

Jonathan held the chain fast with his leg, squeezing his fingers together closely until he was sure joints would pop. He pulled with more strength, wincing at the way that skin scraped-

. .. . .. . .. .

-his teeth against a light nipple, catching it between his teeth and biting down hard. He had already managed to disrobe the Joker and had him moving, writhing beneath him. He needed this. He needed this monotonous cruel game. He needed to torture himself to be what he was, and if this was how he could find some sense of balance and normalcy, so be it.

He let his teeth sink heavily into a bruised side, feeling bone beneath flesh. He wasn't sure if he was still human, if-

. .. . .. . .. .

-he could just pull a little further he knew that he could slide his hand from the cuff. He glanced at the pinkish scrape that was on his wrist and and tugged closing in his thumb as he did so, ripping another painful gash into his hand. For a moment he sighed, which agitated every puckered wound on his body.

_Let's go. He won't be at the warehouse, you know that._

"I do. He'll be at Bruce's penthouse, probably-"

. .. . .. . .. .

"-love fucking you," Joker hissed as Bruce hefted both of his hands over his head. His broken fingers bent into the carpet awkwardly. It was a sweet pain that rippled and darted from his arms to his groin. He moved his hips forward, his nakedness brushing up against Bruce's clothes.

Bruce clapped a hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Shut the fuck up, clown."

"Aww, not Jack?"

Bruce smirked, removed his hands and pressed his lips fervently against Joker's. The Joker let out 'mhpff' sound before opening his mouth to attack. He felt Bruce's hot tongue plunge viciously into his mouth, felt teeth biting on his bottom lip. He wrapped a leg around Bruce's own trying to bring him closer, but this man was not so tameable. He held his body way from Joker's his arm coming between them. He grasped Joker's length with one hand and squeezed. He pulled away to see the devil incarnate's eyes roll drunkenly into the back of his head, his mouth open and panting heavily. He squeezed harder watching flat grey eyes open and watch him cooly.

"**You won**'**t break me**."

"I know, it's why I do this," he muttered as he yanked upwards with his hand. He felt the heated flesh in his hand quiver and he smiled," I know you can take it."


	10. Hunted in Hospitals

**Okay so here is another chapter and sorry no smut. I'm saving it for the next one which will practically be oozing with it. However, as I got a few comments from Shmellington I realized that for once I wanted Jonathan to win, and not just win...win beautifully. It's time he had a little fun at someone else's expense dontcha think?**

Jonathan needed drugs. Things weren't going to stop looking bleak until he got some antidepressants and painkillers in his system. However, he couldn't use either of those if he planned to kill both Batman and Joker. True, it seemed a little harsh to want to end both their lives, but the way he saw it he'd be killing two birds with one stone. He would solve both his problems of being hunted by the Bat and being harassed by the Joker, win-win. He glanced down at his battered form and decided that the first matter would be to find clothes. He knew that in a hospital patients weren't allowed to wander alone in a state such as his, especially if they walked. He decided to find himself a wheelchair.

_That's the big plan, find a wheelchair?_

He shook his head and shot back inwardly,_'It'll work trust me_.'

If Scarecrow had facial features he would have scowled, instead he settled for roiling in Jonathan's mind angrily. Jonathan spotted a nurse coming down the hallway and he grimaced. He wasn't exactly known for his physical prowess, and the nurse was a buff looking man with several tattoos. In fact, he looked more suited to be an escaped convict. Without thinking Jonathan ducked into another patient's room and leaned against the wall. The patient he was with was a comatose patient. He sighed in relief, at least until the comatose's caretaker came out of the bathroom. He groaned and grabbed the nearest solid object, a flower vase, and slammed it against the person's head. It wasn't until afterwards he noted that the caregiver he had been so frightened of was in fact an elderly woman, looking to be about in her seventies.

_Great knockin' out old ladies, told you this plan was a bad idea._

Jonathan sighed heavily and dragged the woman back into the bathroom. It wouldn't do for a nurse to come in and find a seventy year old woman lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. As he looked at her further Jonathan got an idea. It was only a half-notion in his mind before Scarecrow tried to shoot it down.

_NO! I absolutely refuse!_

Jonathan stepped out of the bathroom in shoes that were a size too small and a flowing flower print dress. His hair had a large ornate pin on it, and his lips and face were made up in a haphazard way. He stepped out saw the the convict nurse had vacated the hallway and sighed in relief. He was also pleased to hear the absence of people shouting and running. It meant that the guards had yet to realize he was missing. He saw a sign of directory on the wall and eyed it, it seemed that he was on the second floor and the elevator was down the hall and to the left. He shuffled, maintaining his elderly persona and also trying not to irritate the multiple wounds that graced his body. It was more the latter than the former. He made it to the elevator without incident and clicked the button. Cheery music burbled happily from the small speakers and Jonathan leaned up against the wall thinking about how to exact his revenge. He thought of going to his old hideout and getting some of the fear gas together, but that seemed too...nice. He thought of chaining Joker to a wall and perhaps beating him with a bladed cat-o'-nine-tails, but then he imagined that the Joker would like that and he inwardly cursed. He supposed he could try that on Batman, but knowing him he'd probably not even whimper under the beating. The elevator door dinged and Jonathan stepped out into the lobby area. It looked calm enough and Jonathan inwardly let out a sigh of relief, he should have know that his happiness would be short lived.

"Hey there," a congenial elder man said. Jonathan looked from side to side and then realized that the man was talking to him. He wasn't particularly sure how grand his make up looked up close, but he hoped that he didn't look crazed. He was definitely trying to go for the not-an-escaped-convict-really, look.

"Hi, I just noticed that you're wearin' a dress look's just like m' wife's. Even the same pin-"

"Ha, that's quite funny," Jonathan chuckled in a voice he hoped sounded feminine. He hadn't really thought anyone would talk to him and hadn't bothered to practice.

"Yeah, really is. So someone here, ya care about?"

Care about? Who the hell-oh right, this was a hospital.

"Oh, yes my, uh...nephew! My nephew James," Jonathan batted his eyelashes trying to appear more girly. He had no idea if it was working.

"Yeah it can be hard when the young'uns are sick. Well I'll let you get on your way then, uh-"

"Mimi," he blurted. The man raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "Mimi. Huh, well you have a great day then there Mimi."

Jonathan nodded fluttered his fingers in a light wave. He regretted it afterwards as the man caught sight of his hands. The man grasped his fingers and looked at them.

"Good Lord! You need to see a doctor about these miss!"

"Oh..oh no! I'm fine-really!"

"No, no I insist, we're in a hosp'tal shouldn't be too hard. Let's go find a nurse darlin'."

"Isn't your wife waiting?"

"Oh, she wouldn't mind me bein' late especially for somethin' like this."

_We should just bonk him on the head and leave._

Jonathan grimaced at the thought, and the man assumed something else entirely. Then Jonathan felt his heart stop as he heard the familiar sound of flustered and angry cops. It was definitely time to leave. He patted the old man's arm gently and then pulled his fingers, painfully, from the elder man's grasp.

"Well, I uh, gotta go!"

He hobbled off, kept his head down and walked out the door.

"Wait!"

And then Jonathan turned against Scarecrow's better judgment. The cops looked up at the sound of the noise, their brains fired neurons left and right. Jonathan could literally see the truth hitting them between the eyes. He turned on his heels and ran.

. .. . .. . ..

Now, physical activity was never something that Jonathan excelled at. In fact, the only real activity he ever really did was swim and sadly there was no large body of water separating him from the cops. Every step against the pavement jolted his wounds. He could feel the beginnings of sweat gathering and the bitter salty liquid burned beneath his bandages.

"Stop right there," a cop yelled behind him.

He turned against his better judgment and saw that the cop had his hands on his hips. He stopped slightly confused by the cop's posture. He stopped running.

"Ma'am you look slightly familiar, like a friend o' my aunt's. You know, Gertrude Jenkins?"

"Ummm, no sorry I think that you have the wrong woman."

"Oh, okay, and a-be on the lookout 'kay ma'am there's word that a dangerous man is lurkin' around the hospital."

_I feel like we're in a cartoon world where everyone has the IQ of a small rodent._

Jonathan smiled and fluttered his eyelashes in what he hoped to be a shocked manner.

"Oh, dear well thank you officer, I'll certainly be on the lookout."

_Retard._

. .. . .. . ..

It took Jonathan the best part of an hour to find the location of the elderly woman's car, but when he did he couldn't help but grin. Imagining a woman looking to be about in her seventies driving an Audi R8 was nothing short of comical. He touched the sleek machine with a timid hand. The only downside to all of it was that the vehicle had the nerve to be a powdered blue color. It said something of the woman to paint something so beautiful with such a trashy color.

_You gonna get in sometime today?_

He glanced around took the key out and slid in the soft leather seat. He trifled through the purse and saw the driver's license. She was sixty tomorrow. He felt a little guilt but then rekindled his anger with the thought of Joker and Batman having sex together. Along with anger a flush of arousal quivered through him from top to bottom. Despite his hatred he could not deny the sheer animalistic pleasure of watching two such beautiful creatures attack one another. He shuddered not too unpleasantly and put the key in the ignition. He had to get a few things before meeting them directly but when he did...

_We'll have our fun._


	11. Scarecrow's Strings

Okay guys well I think that this story is coming to a close in the next chapter, but don't quote me. And yes in both Scarecrow is gonna have lots of fun. Anyway just on my Harry Potter high and felt a little inspired. I hope that you guys like this one, I certainly did. I feel bad for the guy, he's a supervillain, he should get the upper hand _sometimes_ right?

Jonathan wasn't sure where he would go, wasn't really sure what his plan would entail. He had successfully escaped from the police, but what would come next? He thought for a moment.

_We could always squeal on the Bat-freak..._

"No! No, that's not good enough. We need something that'll break him, something that'll ruin him."

_Well that sounds great an' all but he's Batman._

"Yes," Jonathan said grinning," but he's also Bruce Wayne."

And suddenly it hit Jonathan. He knew exactly what he had to do and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

. .. . .. .

Bruce bandaged the damaged fingers gingerly. He knew that had Joker been conscious he would have complained about the gentle treatment but he didn't care. He pulled the bandage against the splint tightly and the Joker let out a faint groan, his eyebrows furrowing. He smiled and continued to work on the finger.

Guilty.

He felt guilty about the entire ordeal, it had been brain-melting, agonizing, beautiful, ravenous, sex, but the way he had acted wasn't himself. During the hour that he had fucked the clown senseless and eventually into unconsciousness he had not been himself.

_Joker against the wall begging, screaming, chuckling as he was taken forcefully, his blood marring the pristine cream paint. _

_His own nails leaving crescent maroon colored imprints on the writhing body beneath him as he thrust into the clenching heat over and over again._

"Fuck," Bruce whispered, because in his heart, in his head, he was already thinking of when the Joker would wake up and he could have him again.

. .. . .. .

Jonathan parked at the hideout he had been using post-Ra's al Ghul. It was in the more seedy part of town, and was in terrible misuse. His hideout he had booby-trapped in any event that he were captured and stepping inside he checked to see how that turned out. He smiled at the terror striken face of a body. It was decaying but its lips were pulled back in an agonizing snarl. He liked it.

_So, what next?_

Jonathan smiled and headed towards his stash of chemicals. He hadn't been feeling particularly creative since his stint in Arkham, but he was going to change that. He began to pull bottles off shelves, beakers, the Bunsen burner, his measuring utensils, and began to set up on the large table that rested in the corner of the room.

_It always comes back to this doesn't it? _

Jonathan knew that Scarecrow was only teasing, that his inner persona was just as glad to be back in the laboratory as he was. He knew that it would take him awhile to get his new formula ready, that he would have to find "guinea pigs" to test it on, but that was fine with him. Gotham was a mass of people, people that obviously didn't value their lives if they still lived here. Jonathan smiled as he worked.

. .. . .. . . ..

Bruce carried the snoring clown to his bed. He laid him on the comforters before making his way to the bathroom down the hall. He turned the shower on and for a few minutes and simply stared at the stream of water that rained into the large tub below. He stared transfixed, not really thinking, just being. He wasn't questioning his morals, wasn't thinking about Rachel, he wasn't Bruce, wasn't Batman, he just was. It was an old training method that Ra's-al-Ghul had taught him. With the older man dead he had practiced his relaxation techniques regularly. To be Batman there had to be balance, he knew this.

"Towels Master Wayne?"

"Alfred, I don't understand. What do I do next."

" 'onestly I'm not sure. This is one journey I 'ave not taken, but I'm sure you'll find out the answer."

"You have too much faith in me Alfred."

"Not really, just not enough doubt. Anyway, your towels. Should I prepare breakfast?"

"Yes, for one."

. .. . .. .

Jonathan smiled. It was rare when he could actually be happy with things, but today was proving to be better and better. He swirled his formula in its jar happily. The contents of the bottle would be enough for both Joker and Batman. He was excited.

Now, all he had to do was heal. He glanced at his bandaged arms, a little put out by the hindrance, but at the same time grateful.

_This is gonna be fun._

"Yes, it's rare...having the opportunity to enjoy myself."

...... Two Months Later......

Bruce could see the woman slumped against the wall, she held an arm against the wall, and her other arm was clutched tightly to her chest. She was shaking against the brick, a loud cough escaped her lips. Bruce as Batman approached her, making his steps loud so she could hear him approach. She didn't turn to face him, but rather turned to face the wall, sobs now escaping.

"It's alright, you're safe," he said gruffly. He moved to her his gloved hands resting gently on her shoulder. She spun around quickly, her blue eyes catching his. A thick mist fell over him and he felt his stomach roll uneasily. The woman was no woman, the wig came away in his hand as he reached for Scarecrow.

"Bastard," he growled as he felt his strength ebb.

"Hmmm, always a sucker for a damsel in distress aren't we...Bruce."

Brown eyes widened in cold realization then just as quickly rolled back revealing pale whites.

Scarecrow smiled, Jonathan had left him free reign. He whistled. Two men emerged from the shadows of a nearby alley. They moved to the prone man, one was bold enough to try to take off Batman's mask.

"No! It's protected. Besides, I'll have more fun watching the Bat struggle, not the man."

The man nodded moving his hands away from the mask.

To himself Scarecrow muttered, "Now to catch a clown."

. .. . .. . ..

After taking the Batman back to base and stripping down the body armor Scarecrow and the two men strapped him to a gurney. It was reminiscent of the stretchers used to hold down patients during shock therapy, however, no electrocution would take place. Scarecrow's eyes roamed over the scarred and muscled flesh. He licked his lips beneath the burlap mask eying the trim waist , the way the Batman's boxer briefs clutched his powerful legs and his more than amply sized cock. He turned to the two men a ski mask in one hand.

"Now, we can't have you scarin' everyone while we get our job done. This is gonna be fun if played right, but remember this clown is slippery."

Scarecrow made sure the second man had his mask on then eyed the first man and smiled to himself when the man shuddered beneath his eyeless gaze.

"Don't be afraid of him, alright? Be afraid of _**me**_."

. .. . . .. .

Night time was a time of nefarious possibility in Gotham city. The night in Gotham city was proof of the chaos theory. Watching the city curl in on itself and sink lower into despair was something that moved even the Joker.

Scarecrow was counting on it.

He was in another disguise, his hair now long ragged and blond, a disfiguring scar raising his lip, one eye was white, a well placed contact, a white uniform clothed his lanky frame. He carted his henchman towards the familiar building, Arkham asylum. A part of him seethed in anger but another part was gleeful. He couldn't wait for everything to fall into place.

He approached the daunting gate and made his way to the guard near the entrance.

"Hey, Earl! How's it goin' man," Scarecrow asked jovially a New York accent falling heavily from his lips.

"Same old shit different day, know whadda mean," the man name Earl replied, he glanced over at the man in Scarecrow's arm.

"Hey, you got one back, good deal. How'dya manage that?" Earl stepped out of the booth and patted down the man in his arms.

"Batman laid into him and then let me take 'im back. Creepy guy, but damned if he don't know how to catch them bad guys."

"Damn right, well anyway get 'im inside he looks like he's gettin' antsy."

Scarecrow elbowed his henchman in the gut sharply. A puff of air escaped the man's lips and he lowered his head. He grinned at the guard.

"I sure as hell ain't no Batman, but I know how t' keep some bad guys down too."

. .. . .. . ..

"Wow, you found him Ray!"

"Yup, well can't take all the credit, Batman did mostuh the work."

"Scary guy, he should be in here too."

"Nope, I'd be too scared walkin' past his cell. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and put this guy in his cell."

"Sure thing."

Scarecrow breezed past the nurse easily and as he walked away he couldn't help but smile to himself. It had really been all too easy getting a job back at Arkham. Really, everyone had been eager to get him on board, between his attack from last time when the entire Narrows along with its less than sane inhabitants had run amok and having the Joker escape, people had quit left and right. They had all but thrown a uniform at him. For a little over a month he had been Ray Samuels, an ugly yet standup attendant in Arkham's halls. He cultivated his image perfectly, always on time, respectful to the higher-ups, kind to the hapless patients, mean to the out of hand ones. Yup, he had perfected Ray Samuels to do one job, but upon working there he learned one very important fact. This fact had altered his overall plan and made it all the sweeter. He threw his henchmen to the cell.

He smiled down at the easily frightened man.

"Now Tommy you know what to do."

Thomas Schiff nodded a quivering smile on his lips as he accepted the explosives from Scarecrow's hands.

"And what do you have to remember."

"Heh,uh, heh, n-n-ot to be af-f-fraid of him."

"That's right, good boy, now you get set up there and I'll come and get you when it's time to leave."


End file.
